It's a Wonderful Life
by HaiCas
Summary: Alexis Collins was living her life, as a hunter she knew all the dark creatures of the night and how to get rid of them. She was raised into this life as an only child, but the things she doesn't know and people she can't remember will come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I can hear my heart pounding in my chest, feel sweat beading on my neck despite the cold weather, and fear raging throughout my body. Every fiber of my being wants to stop running; my feat ache, I can't breathe, and I'm about to collapse from pure exhaustion, but I can't stop. Not until I get away from the thing that's chasing me.

Generally speaking I don't run. My parents taught me what really lies in the shadows of night and how to kill whatever comes my way. Up until this very night I thought I had seen everything, but the creature chasing me was more powerful than anything I'd ever encountered.

It looked like a normal, human man. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and stood around six foot tall. If I had seen him on the street I wouldn't've thought twice about him. But whether it was on purpose or out of sheer necessity he had shown me he definitely wasn't what he appeared to be.

Even if I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could I realized that whatever was chasing me was faster. I couldn't hear or see the monster while running, but the second I stopped or even paused to catch my breath he was right next to me, as if he'd been there the whole time. The moment I felt him appear beside me I would be off, blindly sprinting down different alley ways and streets.

Partly because I could hardly breathe, and partly because I ran directly into a brick wall I collapsed next to a dumpster. I could feel a warm liquid, which I rightly assumed was blood, streaming down my face. Still breathing heavy, and barely able to move, I managed to lift my hand to my forehead and felt a rather large gash in the center.

"Perfect," I sarcastically whispered.

I felt a cold wind blow and the creature was standing over me. He spoke with a deep, entrancing voice,

"Would you like for me to fix that?"

I looked up at him, he was wearing a tan trench coat, a dress shirt, and a blue tie. I'm not sure why but his outfit stuck me as inappropriate, he looked too innocent.

"That's an odd way for a demon to dress," I noted, "You guys are usually more provocative with your attire."

He tilted his head and gave me a soulful look. I knew the chances of him actually being a demon possessing some poor bastard was slim to none. On the off chance he was a demon he was the most powerful one I'd ever met, as he'd managed to walk directly through a devil's trap without even slowing down, he also didn't sizzle and wither in pain when I doused him in holy water.

"Rest assured I am not of demonic possession," he informed me.

I rubbed my aching head and tried to push myself to my feet. About halfway up the pain seemed to amplify ten fold and I crumpled into a heap on the ground. Without asking permission he hoisted me to my feet. I quickly backed away from him. He continued to look at me with a blank expression. I nervously coughed into my hand and a tooth came out.

"Son of a bitch!" I mumbled. I dropped my tooth, and looked back up to the man who was slowly advancing on me. When he got close enough to touch me he raised his hand, index and middle fingers pointed towards my forehead. I yelped and jumped back before he could touch me. He spasmodically backed up.

A flash from earlier that night emerged:

I had just gotten home from work, it was almost midnight and I was trying to wind down before bed. On the couch, in my pajamas, I was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch when the rotten egg stench, which I knew as sulfur, filled the room. Having been very well trained I knew exactly what to do and as quietly as I could I darted to my bedroom where I pulled on a pair of jeans and my boots. Grabbing my essentials and stuffing them where they belong I quietly crept down the hallway. There was a woman standing in the middle of the room. She had walked right into my devil's trap, rendering her powerless and proving she was a demon. I stood there for a moment, analyzing her and wondering if the poor girl she was possessing was still alive.

"I can smell you, Bitch! Stop hiding. Come and get me!" she screamed.

If I had blinked I would've missed what happened next; the thing in the trench coat appeared behind her and walked directly into the devil's trap. I foolishly breathed a sigh of relief for I believed I had captured two demons and could easily exercise them. I realized my naivety when the man grabbed the woman from behind, turned her around, and stuck the palm of his hand against her head. Bright white light came out of her every orifice, and her entire body went limp. The man dropped her body onto the ground and strolled easily out of the trap. We locked eyes and with a swift and determined, but graceful walk, he headed my way. That's when I ran.

The flashback ended when I noticed him coming towards me again. Whatever he was I had never even heard of, and I sure wasn't letting him anywhere near me if I had a choice.

"Get back!" I spat at him.

He stopped in his tracks, looking rather annoyed. Lowering his hand he spoke, "I mean you no harm," he explained calmly, "I am trying to help."

"Yeah right," I snarked, "and you weren't just about to blow my brains out like you did to that demon," I paused, "What kind of monster are you to have enough power to smite a friggin' demon?" slowly I reached behind my back and got my silver knife ready, in case he came too close.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord," he insisted.

I let out a sharp laugh.

"Sure you're an angel, and I'm the damn Pope!" I replied dramatically.

He looked and sounded confused as he spoke,

"Yes, I am an angel, but the Pope is a man- you are no man, Alexis Collins."

My heart skipped a beat and my voice came out shakey,

"How do you know my name?"

I guess it shouldn't've been so worry-some that he knew my name, a lot of demons called you by name, even if you had never met them before. These creatures have their ways of getting information- it's worse than the Internet.

"I'll explain later, right now you need to come with me," he ushered.

I rubbed my aching head with my free hand.

"The Hell I do! I'm not going anywhere!" I barked.

He ignored my protest and tried once again to touch me, I jumped back, this time into a wall. I silently cursed myself for being cornered. Instead of stopping this time he just kept coming. When he got within a foot of me I whipped my knife out and with as much force as I could muster I stuck the blade into his abdomen and twisted.

Unlike most monsters he didn't wither at the touch of the silver, flinch, or show any indication that there was a sharp blade sticking out of his body. Instead he grabbed my arm and held tight, I started to struggle and pull away, but he was stronger than me. I glanced down at our hands and back up to his face, he didn't look mad or annoyed, but indifferent. Then I noticed we were no longer in the ally, instead we were inside someone's home. There were red walls, a fire place, and piles of books everywhere.

I let go of my knife, he let go of my arm, and I stepped back. The image of him pulling the knife out was a rather disturbing one. In one fluid movement the knife was out of his body and dropped to the ground. I looked down to his stomach to see his white shirt was ripped, but instead of it being soaked in blood like it should have been, there was only trace amounts along the edge of the rip.

"What the Hell are you?" My whole body shook with the fear I was desperately trying to conceal and I continued to back up until I hit something warm and very solid. I froze.

A man's voice came from behind me,

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about that angel business."

I flipped around to see a very tall man with dark, medium length hair, directly in front of me, so naturally, I started swinging.

"What the Hell?" he shouted, while effectively dodging my punches, but not swinging back.

Suddenly, he grabs both of my arms and forcefully pulls them down to my side, painfully twisting them behind my back. Facing away from the tall man and towards Castiel, the so-called angel. I struggle as Castiel glides my way, arm raised, and touches my forehead. I heard faint whispers and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"This girl can fight!" a faint but familiar voice that I recognized as the very tall man, announced.

I feel my head roll to the side and I groaned, unable to open my eyes I continued to sit and listen. The next man to speak, I didn't recognize but he sounded very cheerful.

"How do you feel knowing you got your ass kicked by a girl, Sammy?"

So the angel's name is Castiel and the tall man's name is Sammy?

I coughed and opened my eyes. Castiel and the tall man I knew as Sammy were standing across from me, staring, along with two other men who I hadn't yet seen. One was kind of old with a beard and baseball cap, and a younger shorter one. They were all staring at me. I tried to stand up but I immediately realized that I was tied to the chair.

"What the Hell?" I groaned.

They all continued to stare at me, silent and un-moving. I sighed and coughed again, my throat was extremely dry, and my head was aching like a son-of-a-bitch.

"I could really go for a glass of water right about now, boys," my voice cracked.

The old man jabbed Castiel in the ribs with his elbow and said in a gruff voice, "Glasses are in the cabinet, water's in the sink."

Castiel stared at the old man for a moment and before I could even process what was happening he vanished.

I realized I was in a different room than before I was knocked out. It was colder than the previous one, and less homey. The walls were metal and the chair I was tied to was hard and cold. There was an opening, with a big metal fan above me, and I could see the pink sky, so I assumed it was getting close to daylight. There was a devil's trap inscribed in red ink on the floor.

The three men continued to stare at me, refusing to say a word, so I let my head fall forward and pretended to pass out. When I felt a cool breeze, I looked up to see Castiel in front of me. He extended the full glass to me. I just glared at him for a moment, shocked by the so-called angel's stupidity.

"Uhhh, my hands are kind of bound to this chair, wanna untie me?"

The angel narrowed his eyes at me and turned to consult with the three other men. Not Sammy, but the other young man took the glass from Castiel turned to meet my eyes, and smiled.

Looking into his eyes took my breath away. Not because he was good looking, which he most definitely was, but his eyes stirred up a feeling in my gut. A feeling that I had stared into these eyes many times before.

"Open up," he instructed.

For a moment I was frozen, staring into his eyes, but eventually I did as he requested, but only because I was dying of thirst, and figured if they really wanted to kill me they would have already done it. So I took a long, refreshing drink and when the man pulled the glass away I was breathing hard and I coughed.

"Thanks, I needed that."

He nodded and gave me another sip from the glass. This time, when he pulled it away, it was empty. He backed away and stood next to the others.

"She looks just like her, doesn't she?" said Sammy.

The man who watered me nodded.

I shook my head violently, "What are you talking about?" I waited for an explanation and when I didn't get one in a timely manner, I raged, "Who the hell are you people?"

Sammy got a little closer to me and gave me a warm look.

"I'm Sam Winchester," he nodded to the man who had given me the water, "This is my brother, Dean," and to the old man, "Bobby Singer, and you already know Cas."

"Cas?" I inquired dumbly.

Castiel interjected awkwardly, "Yes, they have nicknamed me Cas. As you know my real name is Castiel."

"Uhm, okay. What do want from me? Is this some sort of sick fantasy?" The calm manner in which I delivered my words was no reflection of how I was feeling on the inside.

I heard Bobby chuckle, but Dean and Sam stood there looking uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" I paused to fidget within my bonds, "Would you please untie me?" I asked sternly.

Sam was the only one who stepped forward.

"As long as you promise not to take another swing at me," he joked.

"Do you really think un-tying her is a wise decision?" Castiel interjected.

I glared at the angel.

"What's she gonna do? There's four of us, three of which are well trained hunters, and you're an angel," Sam said through gritted teeth.

Castiel looked away wearily, but backed up and let Sam untie me.

"Thanks," I grunted, and rubbed my sore wrists.

"Why don't you clean her up, Cas?" Dean suggested.

I was still extremely wary of this angel so when he came my way I automatically backed up. Sam put an intentional reassuring hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, he's just gonna fix you."

"I'm not broken," I insisted and shrugged Sam off, but let Castiel touch me and immediately felt better, "Woah," I reached up to touch my face as Castiel removed his hand.

Dean laughed.

"Why exactly did you kidnap me and bring me here?" I asked, truly calmer than earlier.

It was silent for a moment, but Castiel answered me, "You were being followed, by demons. Several actually."

"Okay, and?" my tone was harsher than necessary.

Sam butted in, "The idea of demons doesn't bother you? Most people would flip-"

I interrupted him, "You guys are hunters right?"

Sam nodded.

"Well so am I. Born and raised. I know how to take care of a demon. So if your intention was to take me here to protect me than thank you, but I'm really not interested."

I headed towards the open door, but Dean barred my way.

"What? Am I a prisoner?" I quipped.

He raised an eye brow, "What do you mean you're a hunter?" Dean demanded, but before I could answer he turned to Castiel, "Did you know about this?"

Castiel nodded, "I was aware."

Dean's jaw dropped, "Why didn't you tell us?" he yelled.

"It wasn't of import," his voice was as monotonous as ever.

"What the Hell do you mean it "wasn't of import"? It seems pretty damn important to me," Dean raged.

I was sick of being ignored, "You guys know I'm still here, right? So what the Hell is going on?"

Dean and Castiel were still having their spat, but Sam pulled me over to him and Bobby.

"Why can't I leave?" I demanded.

"Because," Bobby sighed, "We think there's something after you!"

"Why do you care?" I pleaded, desperately wanting to go back home.

"We have our reasons," Sam insisted.

Dean and Castiel had stopped their verbal brawling and walked over to join our conversation.

"You better give them to me, or I will see my own damn self to the door!"

"Look, Alexis, I know this is hard for you to understand, but we need you to trust us," Sam begged.

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice," I said slyly, plans of escape brewing in my mind.

"Not much of one," Dean proudly announced.

"Awesome," I exhaled, "can you just level with me, and answer one question?" I requested.

"Okay, anything, shoot," said Sam.

I took a deep breath and asked.

"Earlier, you said I look just like her," I paused, "Well who the hell is her?"

There was a long awkward silence where all the men traded disturbed looks.

"Well?" I insisted, impatiently.

"You look like our mother," said Dean, "You're the spitting image. Of course you've got a bit of dad mixed in there too, but it's mostly mom."

"What the-?" my mouth hung open as I tried to process what had just come out of Dean's mouth, "What are you saying?"

Castiel spoke before anyone else could, "He means you are a Winchester. Sam and Dean are your brothers. You share DNA."

I looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Well don't sugar coat it for her, Cas," grumbled Bobby.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I shook my head in astonishment, "N-no," I stuttered, "First and foremost, I'm an only child and secondly my last name is Collins- not Winchester."

Dean very rudely laughed while slapping his forehead with his palm. He stepped towards me and I stepped back.

"Sweet heart," I cringed at the embellishment, "we've all had a long night, yourself included, so how's about we all just calm down for a couple of hours and get some friggin' rest?"

His abruptness shocked me and I just stood there with my mouth open.

Sam pushed Dean behind him.

"WHAT Dean is trying to say is, we would be happy to answer any and all questions you may have just as soon as we all get some sleep and aren't so," he paused, "on edge," he was trying to be calm but I could definitely sense the frustration in his voice.

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all!" Dean interjected emphatically.

Bobby punched him in the shoulder and Dean made an "umph" sound.

"Shut up, ya' idjit!" Bobby ordered.

"Very reassuring," I interjected.

Dean didn't respond, just stared at the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Sam was staring me down, exhaustion and a glimmer of concern clouding his eyes, he was waiting for my answer.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Oh what the Hell!" I obliged, too overcome by sleep deprivation to try and fight them off again.

Dean clapped his hands together loudly, "AWESOME!" he spat.

They all headed for the door, and when I started to follow, Dean, who was directly in front of me, stopped abruptly and turned on his heel- causing me to slam into him. He put a hand on each of my shoulders, to steady me and get my attention.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grinned.

I shook my head and pulled out of his grip, "You're kidding right?"

Again Sam pushed Dean away and began to explain, "It's safer in here. Demons can't even touch the place," he knocked his fist against one of the walls, "Pure iron. You'll be safe in here."

All my defenses went up, "Look, I don't know any of you, Hell, I'm not even sure if I believe any of the crap story you're feeding me. But like I said before, I don't need your protection, and I'll be dammed if I'm gonna let the four of you lock me down here, completely defenseless against whatever you think might be after me."

"If I may," Castiel interjected, "God would not damn someone for simply refusing to stay in a locked room."

"Shut up, Cas!" Dean shouted. Castiel shot Dean a confused, and almost hurt look, but kept his mouth shut.

No one moved or made any inclination that they were going to respond to my outburst. Presumably they couldn't think of any valid reason to keep me down here. Their silence made me realize the true purpose of keeping me on lock down, it wasn't for my protection- they didn't trust me; Hell, why should they?

I sighed and attempted to earn just a morsel of the trust I planned to immediately betray the first chance I got.

"Now I get it. You guys don't trust me, right? Is that the problem?"

Sam tried to deny my revelation but Dean cut him off, "No! We don't. Sorry, Kitten, but that's just the way it is."

"You don't trust me but you expect me to trust you?" I paused for dramatic effect, "You said we were family, right?"

"Yeah, exactly," Dean acknowledged gruffly.

"So, I should trust you but you don't believe a damn thing I say?"

Dean started to say something, but his mouth just hung open.

When someone did decided to reply it was Castiel. He spoke coldly, and almost without emotion, it was bone chilling, "Alexis, I am aware that you are a hunter, but what is out there is bigger and stronger than you, and everyone in this room, including myself. Not a single one of us can stop it and I'm not sure that all of us rallied together can do so. It is after you, and all of us for that matter, which is why I took you from your home. Every demon in creation is after you, which is why you must stay down here, safe and hidden. Do you understand me?"

I took in everything he said, and I knew that I should stop fighting and listen to them, but if I did that I wouldn't be the headstrong bitch that I was raised to be.

"If it is coming after all of us than why am I the only one being locked in here?" I argued loudly.

I heard Bobby sigh loudly and mutter to Sam, "I'll call my niece and see if she can't come down tomorrow. Maybe she'll be able to help out," then left the room.

I would've stated loudly that I didn't care who he invited, I wasn't going to stay down here, but Dean spoke up.

"I give up Cas, knock her ass out."

I looked quickly from Castiel to Dean and back to Castiel, but before I could move his hand was raised to my forehead and I was propelled into a seemingly never ending darkness.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I feel as if I'm tumbling head-over-heels into a pit of everlasting darkness. I know it's a dream because I'm seeing everything from a bystander's perspective. It's almost as if my life was made into a movie and I was watching it at the theater in 3D.

The movie plays out like this:

A young family of three walks through a park in the early winter. Snow lightly coats the brown grass. The woman, a fair-haired blonde, heavily pregnant, strolls hand-in-hand with her tall, dark-haired husband. They watch their almost two-year-old son running faster than he probably should, ahead of them. He, of course, trips, landing face first in the snow. He has a hard time rolling over with his big coat. You can hear the little boy wail. The parents look to one another, exchange a small smile, and the father runs after his son. The mother follows behind at a slower pace.

"Dean," the man says as he picks the small child up out of the snow and sets him on his feet, "You've gotta be more careful, buddy!"

Dean sniffles a little bit, but after a reassuring hug from Daddy he's all better, and continues running through the park. The man's sighs and turns towards his wife who has just caught up to him. She caresses his cheek, and laces her arms around his neck.

"John, honey," she says sweetly, "You should know better than anybody: Boys will be boys."

They both smile. He kisses her lips while simultaneously placing a gentle hand on her swollen belly0

.

"I love you, Mary," he whispers, and kisses her again. And off they go, chasing after their rambunctious toddler.

Someone hits the fast-forward button on the movie. The young woman delivers her second baby: A little girl. The name written on the birth certificate is Alexis Victoria Winchester. That's my name-except for the "Winchester" part obviously.

The baby is me.

Mary is my mother.

John is my father.

My heart quivers at this realization, and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My whole life, up until this point, has been a lie. My parents aren't my parents. The tears start coming, and I feel weak. I never let myself cry, but the tears won't stop.

They bring me home and introduce me to my older brother, Dean. He's both intrigued and elated by me. Dean sits down on the couch, our parents on either side of him, and they lay me in his lap. He smiles and strokes what little hair I have.

"Dean," John gets his attention, "You've got a little sister to protect now, y'know?"

He looks from me to John, and in as serious a tone as a two-year-old can manage he asserts, "I'll never let anything happen to her, Daddy."

The movie is fast-forwarded again. I watch myself transform from a tiny infant into a hyperactive toddler. My older brother's almost always by my side. I affectionately nickname him "Bubba" and everyone calls me Lexi. I'm a daddy's girl through and through. Whenever he's at work I'm stuck to Dean, but when he comes home I'm all over him.

Sometime after Dean's fourth birthday and my second, John and Mary bring home a new baby which they introduce to us as Sammy. They say he's our new baby brother. At the time I didn't really know what that meant. Dean and I try to incorporate him in our games, but he wasn't any fun. He doesn't get up and play and he cries at the slightest provocation. Eventually we quit bothering with him and just stick to each other while our mother tends to his needs.

Dean and I share a bedroom, and if I get scared at night I crawl into bed with him. One night, not long after Sammy was brought home, Dean shook me awake. The air was thick and it made me choke. Dean grabs my hand and leads me out into the hall, which is hotter and brighter than usual, it scares us both.

Sammy's nursery was right across the hall: Our father barrels out of it with a bundle in his arms. He spots Dean and me. He places Sammy in Dean's arms, forcing him to let go of my hand.

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can- don't look back. Now, Dean! Go!"

Dean took off down the stairs, I didn't know what to do so I just followed behind him as fast as my tiny legs could manage. I hear the explosion, and our father manages to pick all three of us up, and run from the burning house.

"Where's Mommy?" my innocent two-year-old self asks.

My father looks to me and his mouth drops open, but the movie freezes. You can see the glow of the fire against our faces, and the look of despair across my father's.

Everything goes black for a moment, but then I am me, and I'm standing in some vague location. I can't make out any features of this place. It's very gray, and has almost a foggy look to it.

Suddenly a man appears in front of me, it takes me a minute to realize it's the angel, Castiel, my brain is still scrambled from everything I just witnessed.

"That's all you need to know," he declares, "I trust you will keep this meeting just between the two of us."

"What happens after the fire?" I demand, but I'm speaking to no one because he doesn't wait for me to finish my question before disappearing, "Castiel you son-of-a-bitch!" I scream to the open air.

I fall to my knees and sob. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? I didn't need to see all those terrible things. And now I don't even know how it all ends. Deep down I know why he showed that to me, he wants me to cooperate.

Everything goes black again, but now I can feel my every limb. The bed is uncomfortable and the metal is hardly cushioned by the thin mattress. I had barely come to, eyes still closed, when I hear the loud groan of the heavy iron door being opened, followed by a distant, yet familiar, female voice,

"Who'd you say you got down here, Uncle Bobby?"

I could tell they hadn't stepped into the room.

"Her names Alexis Winchester," replied Bobby.

"Winchester, 'eh? What's her relation to the boys?" She asks.

I open my eyes to a painfully bright light and quickly turn my head to face the exit. The girl's back was to me, and Bobby wasn't paying me any mind.

"Yeah, she's their sister," the way he talked to her was completely different from the way he did to Sam and Dean. His voice was softer.

They went on long enough for me to compose myself and to sit upright. I expected to be chained to the bed or restrained in some fashion, and was pleasantly surprised I wasn't.

Bobby noticed my wakefulness, as I stood up, and looked my way.

"Actually, the names Collins," I state, completely disregarding everything I just learned.

As if on cue Bobby's niece turns around, her eyes lock on mine, and at once I realize why her voice sounded so familiar.

I scream.

She screams.

Then we run at each other.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Third Person P.O.V

Dean and Sam, who'd been sleeping in the living room, were woken by screaming coming from the basement. They both automatically jump to their feet and rush down the stairs, nearly knocking each other down in the process.

"Bobby!" Sam yells down the stairs as he reaches the bottom first and sees Bobby standing in the doorway. Dean, directly behind Sam, grabs Bobby shoulder and jerks him around.

"What's going on?" Dean yells.

The three of them look into the panic room at the two girls screaming, grasping each other, and swaying violently.

"Bobby! What the Hell?" Dean yells excitedly as he and Sam push into the room.

Sam grabs one girl, Dean grabs the other, and with their combined strength they pry the two apart. Sam backs into the wall while still clinging to Alexis; however, Dean loses his footing and comes crashing to the ground, Bobby's niece on top of him. They both let out painful groans.

"Hey Cass! Nice to see you again," Dean says sarcastically to the girl in his lap. She half laughs.

Suddenly Castiel appears and Dean looks up at the angel, shocked and confused.

"Cas? What are you doing here?"

"You called," Castiel states adamantly.

"What?" Dean replies confused, "No I didn't," he pushes the girl up off of himself by her rear. She slaps his hand and then hoists him to his feet.

"You called my name. I heard you," Castiel explains.

Dean shakes his head, "No I didn't- oh. Wait. Oh, no," Dean sighs and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He puts one hand on the girl's shoulder and one on the angel's. "Castiel, I would like to introduce you to Bobby's niece, Cassandra. Cassandra this is Castiel."

"Hello," Castiel says politely, obviously confused as to why he had been pointlessly summoned.

"Well, this is going to be confusing," Bobby announces as he walks into the room.

Sam, still in the corner, was restraining his sister who wasn't fighting back for once, and Alexis seemed to be watching Dean, Cas, and Cass.

Cassandra walk up to the angel and offers her hand, after a while he awkwardly takes it and they shake, "So you're the angel I've heard so much about?"

Castiel lets go of Cassandra and places his hand stiffly at his side, "I'm not privy to which angels you may or may not have been informed of, so I cannot answer that question," he replies flatly.

"That's okay," she states, "It was a rhetorical question. Anyways, pleasure to meet you."

He nods at her and looks to Dean for reassurance, "Now, if I'm not needed here, I must go," before anyone could reply he had vanished.

Bobby, obviously very annoyed and impatient makes his presence known, "What in the Hell just happened?"

A loud grunt came from the corner of the room where Alexis was trying to get out of Sam's grasp.

"Sam! Let me go!" she ordered.

"Uh-Uh, no way! Can't have another scene like that!" he keeps his grip on her.

Cassandra rolls her eyes and starts to walk over to Sam and Alexis. Dean bars her way.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," the elder Winchester states.

She pushes his arm away and walks over to Sam and Alexis, "Let her go, Sam."

He hesitates.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen?" Cassandra asks.

He considers this and then releases Alexis from his grip. Cassandra grabs her and they hug.

"Oh geeze, Alex, it has been way too long."

Sam looks to Dean and mouths the word ''Alex" as if it were a question, Dean just shrugs his shoulders and they continue to watch the scene unfold.

"They know each other," Sam says dumbly.

"Really Sammy? I never would've guessed that." Dean snarked.

The girls broke apart and Alexis began to explain, "Cassi and I have known each other for longer than I can remember. We were pretty much raised together. And when our parents deemed us old enough we became hunting partners."

"If you guys are partners than why has it been so long since you last saw each other?" Sam asked innocently.

Alexis shot Cassandra a warning glare, causing the mood in the room to shift from relief to suspicion. She was still looking at Cassandra when she answered, "We just lost touch."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened," Dean replied doubtfully.

Alexis and Cassandra were still standing next to each other and Dean was eyeing them both suspiciously. They all stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Bobby interjected, "Well I'm starving. Who's up for some grub?"

He headed out and the group followed.

Alexis whispered to Cassandra, "I guess now that I have the 'Cassi Stamp of Approval' I can be taken off of lock down."

The girls giggled, causing each of the guys to simultaneously look back at them and groan.

It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Alexis had never been a sound or still sleeper, which was why it was no surprise when she woke to a loud slamming noise and the right side of her body feeling sore. Rolling onto her back she looked up to see Cassandra staring down at her from the bed they had been sharing. Cassandra offered her hand and awkwardly pulled Alexis to her feet.

"You okay, Alex?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, you know how I am."

"Guess neither of us have really changed, huh?"

"Guess not," Alexis agreed.

There was a knock at the door and Alexis called out,

"Come in!"

That proved to be a bad idea, which she realized when Bobby came in and blushed at the sight of her standing across from him in nothing but a T-Shirt and underwear. After taking in this sight and quickly looking to his feet, he slowly backed out of the room and muttered an apology. Alexis wasn't at all fazed by this and bent down to retrieve her jeans, but Cassandra was laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, Cassi! Sorry Bobby. I'm decent now, you can come back in!" Alexis yelled into the hallway.

He came in, still a bit pink in the face, and avoiding all eye contact, "Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat and looked up from his shoes "Have either of you talked to the boys? They seem to have disappeared."

"Nah, Uncle Bobby. We both just got up. What time is it?"

He checked his watch, "Almost noon."

"They take off all the time though, don't they?" Cassi asked.

Bobby fidgeted, "Yeah, but figured they would'a told someone," he paused, "Not even you, Alex?"

She jumped at the sound of her name.

"Huh? What?" She sputtered.

"I was just askin' if you heard anything from your brothers about leaving today."

"No, sorry," She looked away, "I'm not exactly 'in the know' when it comes to this family."

In the few months that Alexis had been staying at the 'Singer Salvage Yard' she hadn't had a moment of privacy to think. Between Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Cassandra she barely had enough time alone to pee. Someone was always watching her. She wondered whether it was because they expected her to tuck tail and run for home they first chance she got, or if that was just the 'Winchester Way'. She figured it was probably a little of both.

She spent the majority of the last months staring at the walls and reading dusty lore books that were lying about the house. Another portion of her time went to getting to know her "long lost brothers". Though she didn't have the courage nor the desire to ask where their father was, much less ask WHO he was, she had rightly assumed that their mother had died in the fire Castiel had shown her.

And as it was when they were younger Alexis seemed to cling to her older brother. She had no idea why, but she had a connection with him that just didn't exist with Sam. So not long after being reunited with her brothers she had asked Dean if he remembered her when they were kids. Everyone in the room had focused their attention on him. He answered "No" a little too quickly, and she caught onto that.

It surprised Alexis how fast she felt like almost a member of the family. Maybe it was because she knew Cassandra from the beginning and that helped her trust these people or maybe it was family bonds. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about them, but for the first time in her life she felt accepted.

The "parents" that had raised her had protected her for as long as they deemed necessary, but she had never felt loved or a sense of belonging. The Collins Family hadn't been close knit by any means. They didn't share feelings or problems. If you got into trouble it was your job to get out, and Alexis had gotten into her fair share of trouble. After she turned ten it wasn't unusual for her to be left without adult supervision for weeks at a time in various locations. She had to fend for herself most of her life, be it stealing, begging, and even occasionally eating out of dumpsters. Living like that for a young girl is by no means safe, and as she liked to say,

"Trouble always finds me."

Alexis was never enrolled in school and never questioned it. She always sensed she was different from the happy kids she witnessed playing on playgrounds and carrying backpacks into school buildings. She did manage to educate herself by spending hours upon hours in libraries and bookstores absorbing any and all information she could get her hands on. And even though she never stayed in one place long enough to make any personal connections she was rarely alone. As long as she could remember Cassandra Robyn Singer had been by her side. They had grown up together on account of their parents having been friends. The two couples hunted together, often leaving the girls behind. Though as they got older they tagged along more often than not, and by the time they were sixteen they started hunting without parents.

Suddenly the phone rang, pulling Alexis out of her daze.

"I better get that, could be the boys," Bobby explained as he walked out the door.

Alexis was sitting on the edge of the bed, Cassandra crawled up behind her and put her arm around Alexis' shoulder.

"How're you doing? I know this has got to be difficult."

"Y'know it was at first, but it's kinda nice having blood relations. With everything that went down with my parents it's nice to know I'm not alone."

Cassandra frowned and got off the bed, "You've never been alone, Alex. I've always been here. You knew how to get ahold of me, but chose not to."

Alexis rolled her eyes and headed for the door, before leaving she spat vehemently, "I wanted out. You know I couldn't keep going with what had happened. You know I wouldn't have stopped if we had stayed in touch, YOU wouldn't have let me!"

She slammed the door and trudged loudly down the stairs. Upon reaching the kitchen she saw Bobby's feet kicked up on the table, beer in hand. He nodded in acknowledgement of Alexis' presence.

She headed to the fridge and grabbed a beer, "You mind?" Alexis asked before popping the lid and taking a long pull from the bottle.

"So have you heard from 'em?" she wondered, in reference to Sam and Dean.

"No, but I'm sure I will. They'll call soon enough to ask about a monster or to bitch about one another," Bobby grunted.

Alexis chuckled and they sat in a peaceful silence long enough for Cassandra to calm down and join.

"Uncle Bobby, got case for me?"

Cassandra had come and gone periodically over the last couple of months, but Sam and Dean had stayed stationary at Bobby's, which Alexis later learned was quite unusual. Of course every couple of days someone would have to make a supply run, usually Sam or Dean. Alexis caught on pretty quick that her leaving the property wasn't going to sit well with the guys. They used every excuse in the book without actually telling her flat out "NO", and it pissed her off something fierce.

A few weeks into her stay she was going stir-crazy and badly needed out of the house. Finally the opportunity presented itself as Dean announced he was making a run to the store. Alexis jumped at this and followed him out of the house.

"Hey, Dean!" she called from behind.

He turned his head to see her following, "Yeah?"

"Don't mind if I tag along do ya'? Been dying to catch a ride in that beautiful Impala you have. Plus I need to pick up a few things."

"Uh," he struggle to think of a reason why she couldn't go with him, "What do you need? I'll pick it up."

"I'll just got with you," Alexis reasoned.

Dean smiled and patted her head, which was an easy task considering Alexis was almost a foot shorter than he (something he was very happy to discover about his sister). Now Sam was a giant, Alexis a smurf, and he was just normal.

"Not this time, Lex," she rolled her eyes ferociously at the nickname. She had been very clear that she hated that name. The only thing she could stand to be called was "Alex", but Dean insisted on reverting to his childhood nickname for her, "Now what did you need?"

Alexis had one last tactic in trying to convince Dean to let her come along, "Tampons," she bluntly stated.

Dean blushed bright red and looked away. Thinking he wouldn't be caught dead buying feminine hygiene products, Alexis figured she had won. Dean's whole body shivered and he seemed to gag a little before managing to look back at Alexis and gasped, "I'll bring some back," and he sauntered away.

Alexis threw her hands up in the air, screamed loudly, and walked back into the house.

Bobby looked to his niece and stood up, "Signs of vamp kills up north. Info's on my desk," and followed Cassandra out of the room.

Alexis watched them go, and plans of how to convince the two to let her join the hunt flooded her mind. She shot out of the chair and popped her head into the den where Bobby and Cassandra were talking about the case.

"Hey!" Alexis called to them.

Cassandra ignored her, but Bobby managed a smile.

"Good case?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Cassandra answered, "Couple days and I'll be back."

Alexis coughed nervously, "Just for ol'-times-sake how's about I tag along? Those vampires can be tricky sons-of-bitches."

Bobby's whole body tensed. His mind was racing for reasons he could give Alexis not to go, without telling her why she couldn't go. Everyone but Cassandra were under strict orders from Castiel to keep Alexis under lock-and-key, but not to tell her why. It was too dangerous for her to know why. And here Bobby is, usually such a smooth liar, not able to find a single reason to keep her at the house.

He cursed himself.

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders, "Couldn't hurt. Grab your crap and let's get gone."

Alexis almost squealed with glee as she sprinted up the steps to retrieve the few belongings she had with her.

"Cassandra!" Bobby yelled as quietly as possible.

"What?!" she barked back.

"Are you oblivious? Can you not see we are trying to keep her here where it's safe? What the hell's the matter with you?!"

"Uncle, you need to pipe down! If you keep her cooped up here much longer she is gonna take off on her own. Maybe this trip will delay the inevitable! Geeze!"

"What if something happens?" Bobby spouted, "If she gets hurt Dean would…" he trailed off.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Nothin's gonna happen, Alex is a damn fine hunter. Better than me, probably. Besides it's only a couple of vamps, nothing we haven't dealt with before."

Bobby accepted defeat and groaned, "Dean'll tear us both a new one if he gets back and Alex a'int here. You get there, destroy the nest, and get back fast. Understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Bobby," Cassandra replied sarcastically.

Alexis came bounding down the steps with her duffle, "C'mon," Alexis nearly shouted as she hopped out the door.

Bobby laughed at her eagerness and headed back to the kitchen as Cassandra scooted out the door and followed her best friend to the Jeep Wrangler they had traveled across the country in.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Alexis sat in the passenger seat, big smile plastered across her face, watching the world wiz by around her. She had missed this about hunting. She missed almost everything about hunting. Casandra didn't usually drive, but it was her car and Alexis didn't want to ruin her chances of going on a hunt by arguing, she was already on thin ice with her best friend.

"Cassi," Alexis called for her attention.

"Hmm?" her companion acknowledged.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't've just taken off like I did."

Cassandra shrugged, "It's been years, don't matter much anymore."

"Maybe not," Alexis agreed, "but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry."

"Okay," Cassandra continued watching the road and the pair traveled in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"What I don't understand," Cassandra's thin voice pierced the veil of quiet that had fallen over the Jeep, "Is why you just up and left without a word. We were in the middle of a hunt and you just took off. I went to the store, was gone less than an hour, and when I came back you were gone. You didn't even leave a note," Cassandra's voice shook, "It never occurred to me that you would have left me high and dry to pursue a life outside of hunting. I really believed something had gotten to you. I spent a year tracking your ass down. I went crazy with determination to find you and mad with revenge to find and exterminate whatever had taken you from me."

Alexis turned away in shame, if a tear happened to escape she didn't want Cassandra to see it.

"I thought you were dead," Cassandra breathed.

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to cry. She hated moments like these, "I'm sorry," she choked out.

Cassandra laughed sarcastically, "And imagine my surprise when I finally did track you down and you're cozied up on the couch next to some civilian. You obviously hadn't suffered any memory loss considering the look on your face when you realized who was knocking on your door," Cassandra paused her rant and calmed herself a little before continuing, "How could you do that to me? You were my sister and you abandoned me."

"I'm sorry!" Alexis nearly yelled, "What do you want from me? I CAN'T fix it! I CAN'T make it better! And I CAN'T un-hurt you! I screwed up, I betrayed you, and I'm a selfish bitch for leaving you high and dry with no idea of what had happened to me. I can't take it back Cassi, and there's nothing I can do to make it better, nothing I can do to take back all the hurt I caused you. And I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"You're damn right I didn't," Cassandra agreed, "But why couldn't you just tell me? Why leave me wondering?"

It was quiet in the car for so long that Cassandra had given up on an answer and focused all her attention on driving.

"I wouldn't've been able to leave if I had to tell you. The idea of leaving had been bouncing around in my skull for months. I wanted to tell you more than anything, but I didn't want to disappoint you," Alexis had to gather her strength before continuing on to the real reason, "And I didn't want to be talked out of it."

The conversation ended as Cassandra pulled into a motel.

"Go get a room," Casandra handed her a credit card.

"I have my card," Alexis stated as she hopped out of the Jeep.

"No," Cassandra insisted, "Use this one. We can't leave a trail, remember?"

Alexis sighed and took the stolen card. They had been on the road for almost thirty-six hours and both were completely exhausted.

Bobby had been dreading a call from Dean. He hadn't received one yesterday, so he knew Dean was bound to check-in any time. On a regular basis that might not have been the case. Sometimes Bobby Singer didn't hear from the Winchester brothers for weeks, even months on end; but, since Bobby was in charge of the last remaining female Winchester, Dean would call soon. Bobby was sure of it. And that's exactly who called nearing midnight the day following the girls taking off on their own little adventure.

"Yeah?" Bobby grunted into the phone.

"Hey Bobby, it's me," Dean announced, voice low and somber.

"Okay," Bobby's heart nearly stopped.

"It's Sam," Dean stated, gravely.

Bobby heard the pain in Dean's voice. "What wrong?" Bobby remained calm.

"Sommething's wrong," Dean almost whispered.

"Wanna share, boy?" Bobby said a little harsher than necessary.

Dean's voice continued to lower, Bobby could barely hear him over the roar of the Impala's engine, "He's hurt Bobby, and it's pretty bad."

"What do you mean?" Bobby was on the edge of his seat, wishing Dean would just spit it out.

"I mean he was thrown around and beat all to hell. He's gonna be out of the game for a while."

"What the hell happened?"

"Rogue werewolf. Got to Sammy before I could. Needless to say the son-of-a-bitch is dead. But not before breaking both of Sammy's legs, a couple ribs, and busting his head open causing a concussion."

"Okay. But Sam's alive? Gonna make a full recovery?"

"Doctor's are hopeful. However, when Sam wakes up and looks in the mirror he just might have a heart attack."

Bobby looks at the phone, confused, "What? Why?"

Dean looks over his shoulder into the back seat where Sam is sleeping, chuckling just a tiny bit at the sight, "Because in order to stitch up Sam's head they had to shave part of it."

Bobby was speechless, part of him wanted to laugh and the other part wanted to die when he thought of Sam's reaction to being partially bald, "Well I'll be waiting here. How long 'till y'all are back?"

"A couple hours. Do you think you can run out and get some bandages and like some Tylenol? We're gonna have to make Sammy take it easy for a while."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed, "Sounds like it."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean hangs up and continues to drive.

Bobby lets out a sigh of relief, very thankful that Dean hadn't asked about his sister, as he had no idea what he was going to say about it.

Upon arriving at Bobby's and getting a drugged up and mostly unconscious Sam laid in a bed and situated so he could rest, it took Dean less than two hours to realize his sister hadn't shown her face.

"Where's Lex?" Dean asked Bobby as he came down stairs after checking on Sam.

Bobby's eyes widened and he couldn't speak. He had foolishly thought (or maybe hoped) that Dean had forgotten his sister. Dean glared at Bobby when he didn't immediately get an answer.

"Where is she?" Dean demanded, anger brewing.

Bobby felt very small under Dean's burning gaze, he stared at his feet and didn't look up to see Dean's whole body fill with rage.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Dean screamed.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Bobby said softly.

Dean's fury built and he managed to break a few knuckles putting a hole in the wall before he could calm down.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted, "She's not far! She's with Cassi! They both know how to hunt! Alexis will be fine!"

"Damn you, Bobby! You swore to keep her here! You heard what Cas said! It isn't safe!"

Bobby didn't respond, he knew Dean was right, he was ashamed of himself.

"Where are they?" Dean ordered.

"Why?" Bobby looked away, awkwardly.

Dean slapped his forehead and spoke slowly and calmly, "I'm going to get my sister. Now where are they?!"

Bobby relented, "Up north. It's about a two day drive if you go the back roads like they did, but take the highway and you'll be there in less than a day."

"Fine." Dean violently pulled on his jacket. He winced as he reached into his pocket and could barely close his hand around the keys, and upon pulling them out, noticed his left hand was a swollen, bloody mess.

"Dean, wait. If you try and force Alex to come back it'll send her running in the other direction. You're gonna have to tell her why, or she's gonna think she's a prisoner."

Dean scoffed, "You heard what Cas said, it isn't safe. I'll tie her ass up and shove her in the back of the Impala if I have to, but she is coming back with me one way or another!" Dean raged and slammed out the door.

He made it to the town Bobby had directed him to by noon. Now he just had to find his sister. The two of them hadn't talked much about her hunting days, Hell, he didn't even know she had retired, but he did know Cassandra. They had been hunting together on and off for the last few years, and Dean knew most, if not all of her aliases. He also happened to spot Cassandra's tan Jeep Wrangler within an hour of getting to town.

While Dean had been speeding along the freeway he had been racking his brain trying to think of a way to get Alexis to come back with him. He really didn't want to force her, but he would if he had to. As much as it pained him, he was going to watch the girls from a distance and let Alexis follow through with the hunt. Hopefully things would go as planned and the girls would return home without even knowing Dean was there.

Dean followed the girls to the vampire nest undetected and watched the fight from a distance, admiring the skill and gracefulness his sister possessed as she decapitated the vampires. Dean had thought there had only been four or five of the blood-sucking bastards, but after the first few were laid out, a wave of at least a dozen more flooded the room. When Dean saw this he moved to an open window and waited, ready to pounce when things got out of hang.

"Don't panic!" Alexis yelled to her companion.

The girls couldn't fight off all the monsters on their own, they were gravely out numbered. It all happened very quickly, the girls had half the vamps dead and were wearing out fast. Cassandra was distracted with trying to chop off the heads of the two vamps that had ganged up on her, and wasn't paying attention to the four that surrounded Alexis.

When they pounced so did Dean. Machete in hand he clambered through the window and jumped on the back of the vamp who had his sister pinned to the ground. The vampire rolled off and shot to his feet, as did Dean.

Dean saw blood on the vampire's teeth and with as much force as he could muster he sliced through the bastard's neck. Then, with the help of Cassandra, who had taken care of her vampires, they cut through the necks of the others like warm butter. After the last monster was headless Dean bent down to his sister's side, who had been knocked out from her throw to the ground, her arm bleeding with a "vampire-like" bite in it.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean yelled, ripped a long strip of fabric from his shirt, and tied it tight above Alexis' bleeding wound. Then he put Alexis' limp arm around his shoulder and lifted her with one hand behind her back and one under her knees. Her head bobbed violently as Dean ran.

"Cassi, c'mon! We have to get her out of here. Get in your car and let's get to the motel!"

Cassandra ran ahead of Dean into her car. Dean had parked a bit away so he had to run a little farther, and getting his limp sister in the car proved to be a challenge, but they made it back to the mote in enough time for Dean to sew up and bandage Alexis' wrist before she bled out.

After three hours, and Alexis not waking up, Dean stepped out of the room to call Bobby.

"Damn you, Bobby!" Dean yelled immediately after Bobby's gruff greeting.

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"Because of you my sister is lying in bed, unconscious, with a vamp bite. This is your fault," Dean accused coldly.

"How long has she been out?"

"About three hours," every word Dean spoke was full of loathing.

Bobby started to respond, but Dean was on a rampage.

"If you hadn't let her go on this stupid hunt she wouldn't be hurt! This is your fault, dammit!"

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, "What was I supposed to do? Restrain her? Drug her? Tie her to the bed? She wanted to go! I couldn't have stopped her if I tried! Blame me all you want, but we both know who you're really angry at."

Dean had heard more than enough and hung up. Shouting expletives he headed back into the room. Cassandra was laying on the bed next to the one Alexis was on, eyes closed, obviously dozing off. Dean sighed and closed the door softly. He walked over to his little sister and touched her face. She was warm, a little too warm. He shook her arm, hoping to wake her, it didn't.

"Dammit!" Dean exclaimed.

He needed Alexis to wake. He went to the shower and turned it on to its coldest setting. He groaned and carried Alexis' limp body into the bathroom, carefully laying her in the tub, and letting the water drain off. The just-below-room-temperature water must have sent Alexis into shock because almost immediately her body tensed then completely relaxed, she stopped breathing.

"No, no, no!" Dean yelled.

He pulled her rubbery, wet body roughly from the tub and laid her on her back His mind raced, searching for the CPR class he had been forced to take in high school.

"Thirty chest compressions and two breaths," he whispered as he began. He pumped her chest and didn't hesitate before breathing air into her lungs. After two rounds Alexis gasped for her own air. He looked down at her as she breathed heavily for a minute. She reached her arms up and around the back of his neck, pulling him close. He shifted his weight off of his knees and onto his rear, then laced his arms around her back, pulling his sister into his lap.

"Are you okay?" Dean coughed, face full of her hair.

Alexis nodded and buried her face in his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and they both breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't just Deja Vu that hit the two of them, this wasn't the first time Dean had held his sister in such a protective manner, but it had been a very long time. The night their mother died. Dad had already take them away from the charred remains of the house, and they were staying with a neighbor. Infant Sammy was with the adults, but Dean and Alexis had been forced to stay down stairs, in a dark room and expected to go to sleep.

Alexis was two and didn't understand why Mommy wasn't there to tell them a good night story or to comfort them. Dean didn't truly understand either, but he knew that his baby sister needed him, so he pulled her close and rocked her, the way Mommy would rock Sammy, until she had calmed down and fallen asleep. The memory had been a recurring dream for Alexis for as long as she could remember. Every time she had it she woke with a feeling of dread and emptiness. Now she knew why.

"You remember me, don't you?" Alexis asked after calming down.

Dean pushed the hair from his sister's face, "Yes," he nodded.

"I remember you too," Alexis admitted.

Dean's face scrunched in disbelief, "How? You were so young."

Alexis pondered that for a while and moved to where she was no longer in Dean lap, but instead sitting across from him.

"It's very foggy, almost like a dream. Some of it is actually a dream. I've had dreams involving you and Dad and Sammy and even Mom my whole life. I just thought it was my loneliness manifesting itself."

Dean nodded and they both got to their feet.

"After you were gone Dad tried to erase you from my memory. Tried to pretend you didn't exist. I would beg him for hours to take me to you. He would act like he didn't know what I was talking about, but when he would drink he would mention you and that's why I never forgot.

"When Sam was old enough to understand what Dad was talking about I convinced him that you were just girlfriend of Dad's. I didn't want him asking questions. Also, I have this picture," Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Behind his fake credit card sat an old, yellowed photograph. A photo Dean had kept longer than he can remember. It was a shot of a small boy holding a new born baby dressed in pink. Dean handed the photo to his sister."

She took it and stared at it in disbelief. "I-is that me?" She stuttered.

Alexis had never seen a picture of herself as a baby.

Dean smiled and nodded, "I found that in Dad's private stash when I was about ten. I was almost convinced you didn't exist until I found that picture. And when I found that picture I knew I would find you some day. I kept it and never mentioned you to Dad again."

"Dad," Alexis repeated softly as she handed the picture back to Dean.

"Hmmm?" Dean asked, not quite sure how to respond.

"Where is he?" She asked, but restated the question before Dean could answer, "Who is he?"

Dean's eyes clouded with pain, he didn't really want to talk about Dad or tell Alexis about their parents, but someone had to, "Lex, it's a long story," He paused and looked his sister dead in the eye, "but one you need to know."

She nodded and waited for him to continue, when he didn't she got increasingly frustrated. She definitely had a temper.

"You gonna tell me?" She demanded.

"Yeah," Dean remained calm, "But I need to get back to Sammy."

"Why?" Alexis asked, confused, "He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

Dean scoffed, "No, not really. Hey, it's a long story. I'll tell you on the drive back to Bobby's. I'll tell you everything you need to know," Dean got to his feet, pulled Alexis to hers, and together they packed up belongings.

Alexis tried to shake Cassandra awake.

"Hey, Cas, Dean and I are heading back to Bobby's. You ready?

Cassandra opened her eyes long enough to shoot Alexis a death glare and growl, "Screw off, I'm sleeping."

Alexis backed off, hands up in a defensive way.

"Guess that means she'll meet us there," Alexis laughed.

She changed out of her wet clothes, left Cassandra a note just in case she hadn't heard Alexis, and followed Dean out to the Impala, locking the motel door behind her.

Alexis marveled at the beauty of the car, she ran her had slowly across the glossy finish, "Sure is beautiful," she whispered to herself.

"What's that?" Dean hollered across the roof as he unlocked the driver's side door.

"Nothin', just admiring your gorgeous set of wheels."

"Oh yeah? She's my baby," he grinned proudly as he popped into the driver's seat.

Alexis followed suit and got in on the passenger side.

"This has literally been my dream car for longer than I can remember," Alexis explained, "My uncle had this same exact car, and a few times a year he would pop by where ever I was staying and take me for a ride."

"Oh yeah?" Dean was merely acknowledging what his sister said.

"Mmmhm. He even let me drive it occasionally."

"That's nice," Dean's voice was lost in the roaring of the engine, and they took off, "hauling-ass" along the Interstate.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"So what's the deal with Sam?" Alexis asked after an hour of silence.

Dean groaned, "It all started when Sammy was six months old," Dean had decided to conveniently leave out the part about their mother making a deal with the yellow-eyed-demon, Azazel.

Alexis interrupted him before he could explain further, "I know our mother died in a fire when Sam was a baby."

Dean's facial expression didn't hide his shock and confusion, "What? How? What all do you know?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just do," she was intent on keeping the information Castiel had given her a secret, "but that's all I know."

Dean was silent for a while, not sure if he should press her and find out exactly how she knew the things she knew. He decided to let it go and continued with his explanation of Sam.

"Okay, well cliff notes, it wasn't just an ordinary fire, no, it was a demon. A demon named Azazel," Dean went on to summarize what he knew about Sam's demon blood, Ruby, the demons, the angels, Azazel, and anything else he could think of.

"But that doesn't answer my question," Alexis stated as Dean sarcastically ended his story with, 'The End'.

Dean's forehead wrinkled and his eyes narrowed on the road, "What? About Sammy? Yes it does. I told you about the accident he had on our hunt."

"No, no, no!" Alexis exhaled, "I mean about our father. Who is he?"

Dean sighed loudly. He had really wanted to avoid this subject. He forced his eyes on the road and white-knuckled the steering-wheel, "Our father is John Winchester."

Alexis rolled her eyes furiously, "Thanks Bro, that really clears things up," Alexis moaned sarcastically, "I mean as a person. Who is he? Hell, where is he?"

Dean was silent for what seemed like years to Alexis, he was apparently gathering his thoughts on how to describe the hunter. His jaw visibly tightened and he spoke through clenched teeth, "A hero, a leader, my role-model, the man I wanted to be just like growing up," Dean's tone shifted drastically, "a damn drill sergeant, an alcoholic, a man overcome with grief and the need for revenge that he lost all consideration for the life that his children would endure."

Alexis was absolutely silent. She had no idea what to say or how to deal with her older brother who was sitting in the seat next to her, boiling with rage.

When she thought she had given him enough time to calm down she leaned across the seat and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bubba. I didn't mean to upset you.

"You didn't," he replied somberly, "It doesn't matter anymore. He's been dead for years. Yellow-Eye's got to him. And I got to Yellow-Eyes." Dean finished proudly.

Again Alexis fell silent. She turned away from Dean and slumped in her seat, head propped against the window. She had figured the man was dead, considering she hadn't seen or heard anyone say anything about him, but now she had no link to anyone except her two brothers. Now she would never know why her father had dumped her and taken the boys. Her heart filled with dread. She shut her eyes, trying but failing to sleep.

Memories of her fiancé, Jesse, flooded her head. He was perfect, tall (not Sam Winchester tall), strong, with short, black hair, and deep blue eyes you could drown in. She missed everything about him, from his sense of humor to his beautiful little girl, whose mother had died shortly after her birth. She even missed his pissed off days (which were few and far in-between) and gross manly ways. She hadn't seen him since the Friday before Castiel had kidnapped her.

Alexis and Jesse lived together, with his five-year-old daughter Elliot, but the two of them were out of town visiting Elliot's maternal family when Castiel had come.

Jesse and Elliot had been scheduled to return to their North Texas home three days following Alexis' disappearance. Plans changed immediately when Alexis stopped answering her phone. Jesse knew something was wrong and had himself and Elliot packed and on the first plane home. Walking through the front door of the cozy two bedroom house sent chills through Jesse's body. The smell of the house itself was putrid. Leaving their luggage at the door He grabbed his little girl and pushed her face into his chest so she couldn't see what lay before them.

Entering the living room reached a whole new level of gag-worthy aromas. Elliot groaned and pushed away, but Jesse just pulled her closer. He scanned the living room with his eyes to detect any possible threats or reasons for the smells. He found a body lying face down. It had shoulder length auburn hair, reminding him of someone near and dear.

"Oh god, Alexis. No," he cried quietly to avoid scaring his daughter.

Jesse sat the little girl down, "Stay behind the couch," he ordered to the small child, who listened, and he ran to the body. Tears started to fill his eyes as he slowly turned over the lifeless woman.

A wave of relief and then another of dread simultaneously washed over him when he didn't recognize the woman who was laying on his floor. Then realizing there is a dead body in his living room and his fiancé was nowhere to be found.

He fumbled for his cell phone and shakily dialed 9-1-1. When his call was answered he gave his address, a quick explanation of what he discovered, and despite their request for him to stay on the line he hung up the phone.

He grabbed Elliot, covered her eyes, and left the living room to examine the rest of the house. A quick once over showed no humans- dead or alive, though everything was trashed. Broken glass, belongings strewn about, and holes in walls. The only room left unscathed was the nursery. So Jesse took Elliot in there, shut the door, and began packing some of her things into an overnight bag while she played with her dolls. After he was finished he lay down next to his daughter and closed his eyes. She cuddled up next to him and he put a protective arm around the innocent little girl.

"Where's Mommy?" Elliot asked.

Alexis was the only mother Elliot knew, which is why it Jesse wasn't bothered by his daughter calling Alexis that name. Elliot's own mother had died less than a year after her birth. Jesse didn't really know what it was that had killed her, all he knew that it wasn't natural. He didn't want to know any specifics, but that's how he met Alexis. She hadn't been able to save Elliot's mother, but she had managed to save Jesse and his infant daughter.

Alexis had attempted to explain what had killed Elliot's mother, but Jesse insisted on remaining ignorant to the supernatural world. He just wanted reassurance that it wasn't coming back. When Alexis informed him that the thing that invaded his home was dead and gone Jesse broke. He sobbed, not sure if these were of sorrow or relief. Alexis tried her best to comfort him, but that really wasn't her area of expertise.

Seeing the man so vulnerable and alone reawakened Alexis' own feelings of abandonment and the couple spent the night wrapped up in each other. When Jesse awoke the next morning Alexis was gone. After that he tried to focus all of his attention on his baby girl. Several months went by before Alexis showed up on Jesse's door step (Coincidentally this happened to be the night of Elliot's first birthday). Jesse was reluctant to let Alexis into his life, but seeing the pain in her eyes he couldn't send her away. He welcomed Alexis with open arms and they were soon engaged. Jesse later found out the tragic reason resulting in Alexis' return to Texas.

"Dean," Alexis' voice shook as she began her futile request.

"Yeah?" he kept his eyes on the road.

"I need to borrow your phone," she was sure he would shoot her down, but she had to try, had to let Jesse know she was alive.

"Why?"

She froze, not sure if telling her brother about her family was a wise decision.

"Dean, please," she begged, "I'm not trying to ditch out, or cause you trouble. I just have something I need to clear up."

He dug in his pocket and tossed her the phone, "All right," he grunted.

"Thanks!" Alexis beamed as she dialed the number she knew by heart.

Three rings later a very familiar voiced answered, "Hello?"

Alexis couldn't speak, the sound of his voice filled her with overwhelming joy and security.

"Hello?" the voice repeated a little louder.

"Jesse," Alexis choked out.

"Who is this?" Jesse asked, confused.

"It's Alex," she answered.

He was silent, but Alexis could hear the cries of Elliot in the background begging for Daddy's attention.

"Hang on Ellie, I'll be right back," he called to the little girl.

Alexis heard a door shut before Jesse spoke.

"Alexis? Is it really you, baby?' she could hear his voice struggling to stay even.

"Yeah, it's me," a tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you okay? Where've you been?"

The tears continued to fall, making Dean very uncomfortable.

"It's a long story, baby. But I'm okay. Turns out I'm really adopted and have two brothers. How are y'all dong?"

Dean was getting antsy.

"Alex, we are lost without you," his voice shook, "When are you coming home? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"I-I didn't know I was leaving. I love you."

Alexis couldn't hear anymore, it hurt too bad knowing that Jesse wasn't going to be waiting for her when she got back to Bobby's, it hurt not knowing when he would hold her again, IF he would ever hold her again.

Sobs shook through her body and she dropped the phone, Dean took his eyes off the road long enough to see his sister trying to unlock the car door and remove herself from the car. This was going to be a problem seeing as the Impala was traveling an upwards of 70 MPH down the highway in the middle of the night.

"Woah!" Dean yelled as he swerved onto the shoulder of the road and coming to a near immediate stop throwing Alexis into the dash board and Dean against the steering wheel. He yelped in pain.

Alexis took off into the wooded area nearby. Dean was amazed by her running speed because with the force that she had hit the dash it would be a miracle if she didn't have a broken rib or two. He started to follow her, but he saw his cell phone glowing in the floor board, still mid call, and picked it up.

"Hello?" Dean barked into the phone.

"Who is this?' Jesse demanded.

"Who the Hell is this?" Dean replied emphatically.

"Jesse."

"Dean."

"Where's Alexis?" Jesse was obviously worried.

"Who are you and what exactly did you say to my sister?" Dean insisted angrily.

"I asked her when she is coming home."

Dean almost dropped the phone, the last word echoed through his head, "Home," Dean repeated absently.

"Yes! Home!" Jesse exclaimed, "Home to her husband- me, and our daughter."

Dean hung up the phone immediately, he didn't want to hear anymore. It was dark and he needed to find his sister. He grabbed a flashlight and a gun from the trunk and headed out in pursuit of Alexis.

"Daughter?" he whispered dreadfully to himself.


	9. Chapter Nine

Back at Bobby's things were getting a little out of hand. Sam had woken up earlier and was beyond pissed off, and his head seemed a little screwy. He didn't seem to understand that he couldn't walk with two broken legs, and that a concussion needed rest.

Currently Sam was knocked out, be it from dehydration or maybe he had hit his head again, Bobby wasn't sure. He had just gotten off the phone with his niece, who informed him about Alexis' condition. Normally, Dean probably would've called to let him know the news, but after their last little chat Bobby didn't really expect that courtesy. Exhaustion kicking in Bobby leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes and for a few moments he was able to pretend the world wasn't constantly coming to an end and monsters didn't exist. The at-peace feeling Bobby rarely achieved didn't last long as Sam regained consciousness and joined Bobby in the living room.

"Dammit Sam," Bobby muttered.

"What?" Sam barked.

Bobby didn't get a chance to reply as Sam had just caught sight of himself in a mirror, he got up and ran across the room to closer inspect his new hair doo. Desperate moans escaped him.

"Calm down," Bobby demanded, "You'll have a damn stroke."

"B-but…. My hair!"

"Yeah? So? It'll grow back! You have a damn brain hemorrhage and who knows how much of you will be left."

That shut Sam up right then and there, he went back to the bedroom to lay down, and try to forget about his hair.

"Lex! Lexi!" Dean paused and cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "ALEXIS!" his voice echoed through the woods.

Dean growled loudly as his hands dropped to his side. He had walked at least a mile in to the woods and very briefly considered leaving Alexis in the almost pitch black forest.

"C'mon Lex!" he grumbled.

The temperature had steadily dropped in the last hour Dean had been looking for his sister. He had to pull his leather jacket around himself to keep from shaking uncontrollably. Dean hated the cold, hated the north, hated winter. Silently he wished he was somewhere warm, like Texas. He shivered from the cold, or maybe the anger, and crossed his arms.

"Lex, where the hell are you!" he yelled once again.

No answer.

"ALEXIS VICTORIA COLLINS!" Dean hollered.

He heard the rustling of brush nearby and in the blink of an eye his gun was in hand and pointed towards his younger sister who had just stepped out from behind a circle of trees.

"Actually it's Winchester."

She noticed the gun as Dean stepped near her, he forgot that he was still holding it. She backed up and raised her hands in a surrendering manner, "Woah, man. Shoot me or point that thing somewhere else."

Dean realized how he looked and put the gun back in its place. Stepping back up to Alexis she remained limp as he pulled her into a hug. Realizing he was actually showing emotion he pushed her away. She just stared at him, confused.

"Let's go," Dean ordered as he grabbed Alexis by the arm and forced her to walk in front of him. He put a hand on each of his sister's shoulders as he did his best to guide her back to the Impala. Upon finding the road and car Dean threw open the passenger side door and physically forced Alexis inside, nearly slamming her head on the roof in the process.

"What the f-" Alexis was cut off by the slamming door.

Getting in the driver's seat Dean ignored Alexis' looks of horror and the engine roared to life.

"What the Hell is your problem!" She screamed.

Dean scoffed, "Oh sweet heart, you have no idea. How about we narrow it down and start with you taking off in the dark, alone, in the DAMN WOODS."

"So what?" Alexis snarled.

"ALEXIS! Are you serious right now? You're a hunter! You should know what's out there! It's dangerous!"

"Exactly Dean, I'm a hunter. I know how to kill anything that comes my way," she remained calm.

"Are you being intentionally dense?" Dean raged (there seemed to be a direct correlation between Dean's anger and the speed of the Impala), "You know it's not safe to go anywhere alone! And unarmed for that matter."

Alexis couldn't control herself, laughter erupted. Reaching into her boot she pulled out a knife then into her bra extracting a small handgun.

Dean's eyes widened.

"Unarmed, eh? Not a chance."

"I rest my case," Dean surrendered uneasily.

"Ha! No way. This is something more. What's your deal? You've never acted like this before."

"You just met me. You have no idea how I act," Dean replied so cold it sent chills up his own spine.

It took Alexis a while to organize her thoughts.

"I may have just met you, Dean, but I know exactly who you are. I had you figured out the first week I was at Bobby's. You obsess so much over your brother that he has barely enough room to breathe. Maybe if you gave him some space and a little understanding he wouldn't have felt the need to go behind your back and do the things he does."

Dean visibly flinched. Alexis had a sharp tongue, much like himself. He ground his teeth together. Had she been Sammy, Dean probably would have thrown a punch or two, but he could never bring himself to lay a hand on someone who resembled his mother so strikingly.

"One thing's for damn sure," Alexis continued, "Ain't no way are you gonna control me the way you have Sam. You're barely my brother, and I don't have to do a damn thing you say. We are coworkers at best!"

Dean cracked his knuckles.

"Who was that on the phone, Alexis?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

She had started to answer him sarcastically until Dean had spat her name like it was rotten milk. Instead she sat there with her mouth agape.

Dean cocked his head in a pissed off manner.

"Your husband, right?" Dean demanded angrily.

Alexis nodded and stared out the window watching the world wiz by around her. Long, uncomfortable car rides with someone who is unbelievably pissed at you was one thing Alexis hadn't missed about hunting.

"That's funny," Dean penetrated the silence, "I was under the impression we were the only family you had. Anything else you wanna tell me?" Dean was waiting for her to mention the daughter.

Alexis' head whipped around so quickly that Dean half expected for it to keep on spinning and was almost surprised when it didn't. He kept his eyes intently on the road and hands firmly grasping the steering wheel. He was just as, if not more, uncomfortable with this whole situation as Alexis was.

"Look Asshat! I never lied to you, so don't you dare imply that I did. You haven't once asked me anything about havin' a family. So why don't you just chill the hell out!"

Alexis crossed her arms and turned her head away from Dean, ignoring his periodic head turns towards her. Eventually he gave up and trying to find a response to her outburst and turned the radio on. Alexis relaxed a little and enjoyed the tunes while drifting off.

The sky was beginning to show hints of pink when Alexis was woken by her older brother, "Hmmm?" she groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You want anything?" Dean asked gruffly.

Alexis squinted her eyes trying to focus on Dean's face, temporarily forgetting the ugliness that occurred between them just a few hours ago.

"Huh? What time is it?" she yawned.

"A quarter to six," Dean answered while getting out of the Impala, "Can I have that back?" He motioned to Alexis who looked down to see Dean's leather jacket draped over her body. She tossed it at him and he pulled it tightly around himself to face the chilling February winds, "I'm going in," Dean pointed to the shady looking gas station, "Want anything?" he asked again.

Alexis's whole body shook as she tried to rid her it of the deep sleep that had befallen her.

"Yeah," she grunted, "A bathroom."

Dean's head bent to look into the Impala from the driver's side and he watched his barely awake sister try and figure out how to open the locked door. Instead of locating the locking-lever she just got upset and screeched, "Your stupid space car locked me in!"

"Hey! How dare you call Baby stupid!" Dean half joked.

His eyes went wide, and jaw dropped as he watched his sister violently roll down the passenger-side window and climb/fall out of the car. Dean threw his head back and rolled his eyes in annoyance, followed by amusement after he heard he moans of pain after she hit the concrete.

He patted the hood of his car and whispered, "That's what she gets, huh Baby?"

Walking around to the other side of the car Dean asked, "You okay?" and hoisted Alexis to her feet.

Immediately upon standing her hands went to her back as she tried to straighten up, "Ow," she wailed as she limped inside the convenience store and navigated her way into the bathroom.

After doing her business she stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was oily and pale, skin scraped and bruised, eyes blood shot, and her hair a dirty mess. She hadn't found time to shower in two days. She cleaned herself up the best she could, splashing water on a dirt smeared face, combing fingers through stringy hair, and doing her best to remove the blood stained gauze covering her vampire bite.

Realizing that she was going to need an entirely new bandage she slowly un-wrapped the soiled one and discarded it in the trashcan. Dirt or mud had soaked through the wrapping she took off, and her arm needed a thorough cleaning if she didn't want an infection. She took a paper towel and tried to brush the dirt away. After cleaning herself up as best she could Alexis decided to brave the world and left the bathroom.

Dean was propped up against the wall directly across from the bathroom, holding two cups of coffee and extending one to Alexis when he saw her emerge. She wasn't able to control herself as she brought the cup to her lips and pausing only to smell the brew, then filling her mouth with the boiling hot liquid. She coughed and her eyes began to water as she felt the blisters on the roof of her mouth begin to form.

"Careful," her older brother warned, "It's hot."

"Really? Never would'a guessed," Alexis barked, and brought the Styrofoam cup back to her mouth and took a much smaller sip.

"Sweet baby Jesus, this coffee isn't half bad," she cheered.

Dean noticed her newly un-bandaged wound and before Alexis could back up he grabbed her free arm and inspected the wound that he himself had stitched up. Alexis tried to pull away, but Dean's grip was firm and her arm was already sore enough.

"Pretty badass, huh?" Alexis joked.

Dean gave her a dirty look and went back to his inspection.

"Not exactly the words I would use for something that almost killed my little sister."

She rolled his eyes furiously at his gruffness. The vampire bite almost reached the bone and Dean had a hell of a time stitching through all the blood.

"We need to wrap this back up," Dean announced, "C'mon," he pulled Alexis by the arm he already had a hold of, causing a small squeak to escape her.

"Sorry," he muttered and released his sister's arm.

Stopping in front of the small first-aid section of the little store Dean grabbed gauze, rubbing alcohol, and medical tape and headed for the check out. As the cashier bagged the items Alexis started to pay for the supplies, but Dean had his credit card out and the purchases paid for before she even realized that her wallet was still in the Impala.

Heading out the door Dean jerked his head towards the exit and Alexis followed him. He dropped the bag onto the hood of the Impala and began rummaging through the contents.

"Here, let me see. I'll take care of it," Alexis offered impatiently.

Dean shook his head, opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol, looked to his sister, and smiled.

"C'mere," he motioned to her.

She walked over to him and extended her wounded arm. Gently grabbing it a few inches above the bite, Dean looked into her eyes and grimaced apologetically.

"I'm sorry. This is gonna hurt. Gotta get the crap out somehow," he poured the rubbing alcohol directly onto her stitches.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" She yelled and tried to rip her arm away. Dean just held tight and poured a little more.

Letting go of her arm he took a moment to think before ducking into the Impala and coming back out with a handful of drive-through napkins.

"Now dry those off," he ordered while placing the napkins in her hand.

She pressed the napkins down hard on her wound; hoping that applying pressure would alleviate some of the stinging. It worked very little as a different pain flooded through her. Digging through the bag again Dean retrieved the gauze and medical tape and waited for Alexis to remove the napkins. He groaned in annoyance as he saw a small stream of blood where his sister had torn open one of her stitches.

He held her arm firm as he wrapped the gauze around it as tight as it could safely go.

"Let's go," he grunted.

Alexis hesitated.

"What?" Dean yelled.

They locked eyes and she grabbed her wounded arm, "Ow," she said jokingly.

Dean half smiled and grunted a half-hearted apology and got into the Impala.

"C'mon," he yelled when Alexis didn't immediately follow.

She rolled her eyes violently and got in the car.

It was uncomfortably silent as they sped down the freeway to Bobby's. Alexis swallowed hard and managed to ask the question that was burning in her head.

"Dean. . . ."

"Yeah?" he grunted with only a quick glance at his sister before refocusing on the road.

"How did I end up with the Collins family?"

There was a long pause.

"Lexi, how would I know that?


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Cassandra woke around midnight. All the lights in the room were on, but she was completely alone.

"Alex? Dean?" she called into the empty room.

She grabbed her head and fell into the pillow face first, "Ugh!" she groaned.

Her head was throbbing, she needed what she shouldn't have. To take her mind off the delicate pain in her brain she grabbed her phone to call her beloved uncle.

"Yeah?" the familiar, gruff voice came across the line after a few rings.

"Hey Uncle Bobby," Cassie's face was still buried in the pillow as she spoke.

"What's that? I can hardly hear ya'."

Cassandra rolled onto her back and blocked the ceiling light with her arm.

"I said, Hey Uncle Bobby," she repeated louder than necessary.

"Hey'a Cassi. How y'all doin'?"

The sound of Sam groaning cut through the phone.

"What the Hell is going on there? Are you okay?" Cassandra snapped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bobby replied somberly, "You're hearing Sam."

"Is he okay?" Cassandra nearly yelled.

There was a long pause before Bobby reluctantly answered, "No, Cassi. I don't think Sam's ever gonna be okay. But he's alive, so I guess that's all that really matters."

Cassandra sat up.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Cass, it's a long story and I'm tired. Can I tell you about it when you get back into town?"

"Sure thing," her annoyance was obvious.

"Thanks. Anyways, how is Alexis?"

Cassandra sighed loudly, "Hell if I know. She and Dean seem to have cleared out of here already," she scratched her head and vaguely recalled Alexis telling her she was leaving.

"Was she conscious last you saw her?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, uh, actually I kinda remember her lettin' me know she was leaving, but I was half asleep."

"Well girl, get yourself back here. We are gonna need all the help we can get with Sam."

"Yes Uncle Bobby. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Cassandra was fiercely loyal to her uncle. He had been her rock for as long as she could remember. When she was younger and her parents would drop her off with Bobby while they were off hunting Bobby would treat her like a child rather than a hunter to be. Granted her "kid-time" was generally spent fixing cars, doing chores around the house and salvage yard, and sometime playing with Sam and Dean whenever they were around. The closest Cassandra ever came to having a 'normal' childhood was the times she spent with her Uncle Bobby.

After she hung up with Bobby she tried calling Dean. No answer and she didn't bother leaving a message. Cassandra was alone now and that meant she could do what she felt she needed to do. Getting off the bed and heading across the room to her duffel bag she took out a small, plastic baggie with a small amount of white powder.

"Damn," she whispered to herself. She was almost out and would have to get more soon.

Cassandra hated this habit. She managed to get pick it up soon after Alexis mysteriously disappeared. It started one night while hanging out in a bar when she was feeling lower than dirt. She had been trying for weeks to find just a trace of her best friend with nothing to show for it. She was already pretty smashed when a beautiful man approached her and told her he could make all her troubles disappear, so she went back to his place.

The first time she got a decent line into her system she started flying. All of a sudden everything that was making her miserable dulled and her brain went into overdrive solving every problem she had. Instead of getting to work on fixing her world, like she wanted to, she had sex with a complete stranger and snorted line after line of cocaine. That's where her habit started and it got progressively worse over the years.

She poured the drugs onto the table, broke up the few chunks that were still there, and pushed it into a thin white line, "Woah!" she called aloud as the drugs almost immediately hit her brain, and coughed. Cassandra didn't do this every day, maybe three times a week. Only to stay awake on long drives, or at least that's what she told herself.

Alexis and Dean arrived at Bobby's pushing noon. Dean rushed into the house, followed by Alexis.

Sam was passed out on the couch, looking like a garbage truck had run him over, and he had lost a fight with a lawn mower. Dean took one look at his brother, then one at his sister and his fury levels increased.

"Bobby. Bobby!" he yelled, "Bobby where the hell are you?"

Bobby descended the stairs as he called out, "I'm right here Dean! Quit your yellin'. It's giving me a headache."

"Really?" Dean scoffed, "It's giving you a headache? Well how the hell do you think Sam feels? Or how about Alexis? You think their heads are in tip top shape?"

Bobby just shrugged his shoulders, looked to Alexis and smiled, "Hey Alex, how are you?" he motioned to her bandaged arm.

She blushed and looked at her feet, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good to hear," Bobby said pleasantly while walking into the living room.

"Really, small talk? Are you serious?" Dean's voice was louder than necessary.

Bobby grinded his teeth, "Dean, you can either use your inside voice or you can go to your room," his voice was calm, and very serious.

A laugh escaped Alexis and she clamped her hands over her mouth to prevent more.

Dean's face twisted with anger, "The hell are you talking about? I'm not four! I'm not going to my damn room! I don't even have a damn room!"

Bobby's voice remained calm, "Then you can go outside, I won't be yelled at in my own home."

Dean was at a loss for words, his mouth hung open and he didn't know how to respond. Instead of words he turned on his heel and pounded towards the back door.

"I better not hear that door slam," Bobby hollered after him.

It was killing Dean inside, being told what to do, but he obeyed and shut the door like a normal human being, but once he was outside violence ensued.

Alexis, doing her best not to laugh, stood up to follow Dean, but Bobby gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Best to let him cool off," Bobby frowned, "How about a beer?"

Alexis nodded nervously, "Sounds good.

"So how'd you do that?" Alexis asked after a while.

"Do what?" Bobby took a drink off of his beer.

"Make Dean," she paused looking for the right words, "Behave I guess."

Bobby laughed, "Hell, I didn't actually think it was gonna work, but I was sick of him throwing a fit. I guess my thought was, if he's gonna act like a toddler I'm gonna treat him like one. And hey, success."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Beers open and feet on the coffee table, Bobby smiles at Alexis, "I've really enjoy havin' you around," Bobby pauses, "I just mean it's nice to have a girl's perspective," he shook his head nervously, "You-you're a good person."

Alexis laughed a little harder than necessary, "Thanks Bobby. I like y'all too."

He let out a small chuckle and took a pull from his nearly empty beer, his face slightly pink. Their conversation came to a halt and it quiet for the first time since she got back. The two basked in the comfortable silence that seemed to rarely exist in their world. Usually when things were silent something big and scary was about to jump out of the dark to eat you, or your hunting partner was pissed at you for one reason or another.

"So you knew John Winchester?" Alexis asked suddenly, breaking the long silence.

Bobby's almost jumped out of his skin, "Uh, yeah," he answered slowly, "Knew him since Sam and Dean were little. Use to keep 'em all the time when he would go on long huntin' trips."

"Really?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm," Bobby was avoiding all eye contact.

Alexis sat forward in her chair, elbows rested on her knees, and set her beer on the table.

"Y'know Bobby, you seem to be awfully close to my situation."

Bobby eyed her suspiciously, "Got a point?" he grunted.

"I'm real surprised out paths haven't crossed sooner."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his chair, then stood up.

She copied him and the two hunters stood toe-to-toe.

"You seem to have practically raised Sam and Dean, my biological brothers, and you're Cassi's uncle, who I grew up with. Seems a little too coincidental, don't ya' think?"

Bobby swallowed hard and wiped at the sweat that had begun to bead on his forehead, "I… uh..." he stammered and started to fan himself with his hands, "It's pretty hot in here, huh?"

"Anything you wanna share with the class?" Alexis motioned to the empty room surrounding them.

A loud thumping sound hit the floor above us, Bobby breathed a sigh of relief when he remembered Sam was up stairs. "I-uh-I gotta go check on Sam."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Of course you do."

A weight lifted from Bobby as he turned the corner and disappeared from Alexis' sight.

Falling back into a chair she groaned loudly. "What am I gonna do?" she mumbled to herself.

A voice from behind had Alexis jumping to her feet and reaching for her gun, "What are you gonna do about what?"

"Dean," she turned to face him, "You scared the Hell outta me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Better out than in, trust me."

Sitting down across from her Dean buried his face in his hands and copied her groan, "Where's Bobby?" Dean's muffled voice asked.

"He went to check on Sam."

Both groaned simultaneously. 

Later that night, standing outside in the cold, Dean sees an all too familiar Jeep pull onto the property, and for the first time all night his spirits lift just a little. He walks over to the car and waits for Cassandra to emerge. She obviously hasn't noticed him yet so he ducks into a shadowy area and stays as still as possible. It's past midnight and Bobby's security light doesn't reach the area where Cassandra has parked so he is completely concealed in the night. Not quite able to see her, but able to hear her footsteps and muffled cursing he times just the right moment to jump out and grab her. When Dean lifts her off the ground she starts to scream, but he quickly puts his hand over her mouth. She struggles, flails, and bites him, and that's when he drops her.

"What the hell!" she yells as she looks up and relief washes over her face when moon light illuminates Dean's face.

"Sorry," he mutters and crouches down beside her.

She half grins and cups his cheek in her hand, "You look tired."

He plops down next to her, "You have no idea, Cassi, no idea."

He puts his arm around her shoulder and the two lay back on the cold dirt. Her head rests on his chest and they both sigh.

"I missed you," both say simultaneously, and laugh.

Dean props himself up on his elbow and looks down into Cassandra's eyes.

"Cass, I don't know what it is about you, but whenever we're near all my problems just seem to melt away and I-I'm left with is this overwhelming need to touch you and I feel so connected to you," he paused and looked away, "I don't know if I'm making any sense or-."

She silenced him with her lips on his, "I know Dean, I love you too,"

Cassandra didn't need to hear Dean repeat it, for she knew exactly how he felt about her. She also knew there was no commitment between the two of them. And that made things easier. They could just be themselves around each other and not feel jealous or possessive. They could just exist when they were in each other's arms.

So just for an hour Dean was able to forget about Sam and about Bobby, and Cassandra forgot about everything that had been eating her alive from the second that Alexis left her years ago, and the two thought of nothing but the euphoric skin-to-skin connection that happened so rarely. 

_

The two walked back to the house hand-in-hand, and make it to the door way before they realize something is amiss. The front door was slightly ajar.

"You leave it open when you came outside?" Cassandra hoped.

Dean shook his head, and that's when his gaze falls on a dark pile laying on the ground about one-hundred yards from where the couple were standing.

"What's that?" Dean points to the mass on the ground.

They both advance on it, guns drawn, and as they near it the pile begins to move, and sit up.

"Sammy," Dean yells as he realizes who it is, lowers his gun, and runs to help his brother into a sitting position, "What the Hell happened?"

"I dunno," Sam breathes, "I was just going out for a walk, and next thing I know I'm on the ground and you're helping me up."

"Sammy!" Dean yells, "You're not supposed to go pee alone, much less on a walk. How the hell are you walking on two broken legs anyways?"

Sam doesn't answer, just kind of stares blankly at Dean.

Dean inspects Sam's head and notices a slow steam of blood exiting his ear, he pulls his brother to his feet.

"C'mon Sam, let's get you to the hospital."

Sam doesn't argue, just blindly follows his brother. Cassandra helps carry the broken Sam to the Impala.

"Alex, Alex, get up," Cassandra kicked the couch that Alexis was sleeping on, waking her up.

"Huh?" Alexis yawns, "What do you want?"

Cassandra pushed her legs off the couch and plopped down, "Gotta wake up. Sam's in bad shape. He tried to go for a walk, didn't end pretty."

Alexis sat up and shook her head, "What?"

"Didn't you hear him leave? He had to of walked right by you,"

She shook her head again, "Nah, I was sleeping. If I had heard him don't you think I would have tried to stop him?"

The girls fell silent as they heard Bobby and Dean coming up from the basement, arguing once again.

"You were supposed to be watching them, dammit!" Dean yelled.

"I'm not a nanny service, Dean."

"I- uh… What?" Dean barked.

"You heard me!"

Dean turned on his heel and headed angrily for the front door.

"Don't you slam that door, Winchester!"

Once again, Dean obeyed, causing Bobby, Cassandra, and Alexis all to snicker quietly. But Cassandra got off the couch to follow Dean out, she was riding with them to the hospital. 

Taking his brother to the hospital was not something that Dean enjoyed in the slightest, but it came with the territory. You put yourself around big scary things with sharp teeth and giant claws on a daily basis you're gonna need to get comfortable being in hospitals, because it'll be a normal thing, until you die that is.

Dean always worried about Sammy, from the time he was little, if Sam was even running a slight fever and their dad wasn't around Dean would want to take him to the emergency room. But now they were older and fevers were the least of their worries, now Sam had a brain injury, and who's to know if it's worse now? Dean sped as fast as he could to Sioux Falls General, Cassandra at his side.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**12**

Longing and desire stirred deep within Alexis as she realized that this might be her only chance to escape. Dean had left to fix Sam, Bobby was waist deep in his alcohol, and Cassandra was sound asleep upstairs after having left Dean at the hospital and drove the Impala back to Bobby's to get some rest. Alexis finally had the opportunity she had been waiting for. She grabbed her duffel bag out of the upstairs closet and tossed it out the second story window into the back yard. She couldn't risk Bobby seeing her heading out with her stuff.

The bedroom that she had been sharing with Cassandra was open and she felt a pang of guilt, staring at her sleeping friend, knowing that once again she was skipping out without a word, pulling the same stunt that screwed everything up to start with. But once again she knew that if she told Cassandra that she wouldn't leave. Whether it be from Cassandra guilting her into staying or her being physically forced to stay, she wasn't having any of it. If something was coming after her, then that might mean they were coming after the people she loved. She was going home to Jesse and Elliot, her family, someone had to protect them.

She crept down the stairs and as quietly as she could, passed the study, where Bobby was face down on the desk with a bottle in his hand, and into the back yard where she grabbed her duffel out of the bushes and headed out towards the street. It was going to be a long walk, but well worth it. It had been months since she had seen her family. She longed to hold the little girl that called her mommy in her arms and to be enveloped into the warm embrace and sweet kisses that her fiancé always seemed to so generously supply.

The road was mostly empty, aside from the occasional car traveling the opposite way there were no other pedestrians. Several hours passed before Alexis realized she was getting tired and hungry. Also the sun was beginning to set and by now Bobby and Cassandra must have realized she was gone and were probably out looking for her. They may have already passed by, but Alexis wasn't stupid enough to walk on the road. She was walking in the densely wooded area parallel to the road. A few miles back she had seen a sign letting her know that a town was near. She didn't want to sleep outside and she was starving. Lucky for her she'd managed to keep track of her bank card the last couple of months. Alexis knew that keeping and using the card was a sure fire way for her to be tracked down, but she didn't have any cash on her and needed to stop for the night. Rather than risk being seen by too many people she ordered a pizza to be delivered directly to her room. She ate until she couldn't eat anymore, took a long hot bath, lay down on the bed, and placed a long distance call to Jesse.

It was nearing midnight and just as she was about to hang up and go to bed a very groggy voice answered the phone, "Huh? Hello?"

For a minute Alexis couldn't speak, all she could do was picture Jesse's sleepy face and messy bed head that she missed seeing every morning when she woke up after falling asleep in his arms the night before.

"Hello?" she heard his voice come over the line again, he was obviously falling back to sleep. If she wanted to keep his attention she needed to say something.

"Baby," she heard her own voice squeak out.

There was a short pause in which Alexis figured he had fallen back to sleep. She was about to hang up the phone when his more awake voice cut across the line.

"Alex?"

A single tear trickled down her cheek, "Yeah, Jess. It's me," she stopped to catch her breath, "I'm coming home."

Things were silent again for a few moments, but when Jesse spoke again his tone was softer and almost joyful, "Where are you? I'm coming to get you tonight."

"I'm in South Dakota. But Jess you can't come get me. You have Ellie, you can't just leave her in the middle of the night."

"I know. I know. When are you gonna be here? Are you flying in tomorrow? I'll pick you up. Oh baby I miss you so much and so does our daughter. She still asks about you all the time."

He kept talking and talking and eventually Alexis couldn't follow what he was saying. He was emotional and was slurring his speech. He wanted to fly out to South Dakota tonight, mainly because he was worried something would happen to Alexis and force her to stay gone longer, or worse, to never come back at all. She was worried about the same thing. She knew the longer she stayed here the better chance that Cassandra, Bobby, or Dean, - if he was back- would find her.

"Jess, I'm staying at a local motel in some small town. Tomorrow I'm gonna find a way to an airport and I'm not leaving that airport unless it's on a flight back to Texas. I will call you as soon as I get to there and let you know when and where to pick me up. Okay? Now please get some rest," Alexis was a little harsher than necessary, but after living with these hunters for the last several months her guard was up and she couldn't risk letting them into her personal life. She had done her best to cut out any and all emotion. Her tone softened as she told Jesse she loved him as she realized how her voice must have sounded.

He didn't respond and Alexis could only imagine the slack jawed look on his face.

"Jesse, baby, I'm so sorry. It's just been a long few months and I'm not myself. I hope you know that I love you more than anything and you deserve and will receive an explanation for everything as soon as I get home. So please don't be mad or take any of this personally," Her eyes filled with tears once again as she awaited his solemn response.

"Yeah, okay Alex. I understand. I love you too. See you soon."

And then he hung up.

Hating the way she handled that she almost redialed his number, wanting to apologize, wanting everything back the way it was before Castiel kidnapped and forced her away from the only family who hadn't rejected her. But she put the phone down and fell face first into her pillow.

It was almost noon when Alexis woke up. This wasn't ideal as she'd only wanted to sleep for a couple of hours and wake up early so she would still have the cover of darkness to shield her from possibly being discovered. Regardless of that she still needed to make it to an airport. As her hand reached for the phone a loud growl echoed from her empty stomach. It had been hours since she'd eaten and the idea of the left over pizza in the tiny refrigerator made her mouth water. She rolled over and got off the bed. As she made her way across the room something in her head seemed to explode. Or at least that's how she would describe the pain that seared through her skull. Dropping to her knees it took all of her strength not to scream aloud. The agony she felt then was worse than anything she had ever experienced before.

The only thing that got her attention was the motel manager banging on the door screaming at her that it was passed check out and either she needed to pay for another night or leave immediately. However Alexis had absolutely no idea what the man was saying because she realized the searing pain in her head was actually a high pitch scream, rendering her ears only able to hear the manager's voice but not to make out any words. Slowly she crawled towards the door, hands trying to protect her ears, and reached to open it, but crumpled after she managed to unlock the door. The man pushed his way in the room and looked down to see a small, screaming woman, clutching her head in agony.

His eyes went solid black and he let out a low hiss as the high pitched scream, which he knew only too well as angelic voices, reached his ears. The demon grabbed the screaming Winchester and attempted to drag her off when the meat suit he was occupying was obliterated. The high pitch screaming stopped and Alexis managed to get to her feet. Mortified and unbelievably confused by what she'd experienced she raced back to her room, grabbed her stuff, and left with the first person that agreed to take her to the airport (in exchange for all the cash she had just extracted from the ATM).

Alexis had no idea what had just happened. She had no idea that the high pitch screaming she heard was an angel's voice, or that the hotel manager had been a demon, or even that she was a major pawn in what the angels and demons were cooking up. All she knew, or cared about in that moment was getting home to Texas and seeing the people she felt she couldn't live without a second longer. Little did she know how much danger she would be putting them in, just by being a Winchester. She didn't know then that when you're a Winchester that you can't have friends, because everyone around you dies. No one is safe when they're with a Winchester.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**13**

Cassandra knew something was amiss the second she woke up. She couldn't quite put her finger on just what it was until she managed to pull herself out of bed and looked around the room. Even then it took her quite some time to realize just what had changed, and when she did her head started to spin and her stomach seemed to flip. Disoriented, she stumbled out of the bedroom and towards the stairs. Instead of walking down the stairs she mostly slid down them on her back.

"Uncle Bobby," she called when she finally made it to the bottom, one hand grasping the railing and the other grasping one of the steps in order to stop her decent, "Uncle Bobby!" she screamed when her first call wasn't answered.

"Cassi?' he called back as he rounded the corner making his way towards the steps, but stopping when he saw his niece collapsed on them, "Are you okay?" he asked dumbly as he hauled her to her feet and grabbed her by the shoulders, "What the Hell is going on?" he shouted.

Cassandra's face was pale and she was shaking, "Uncle Bobby,'' she asked softly, "Where's Alex?"

Bobby still had a hold on her and his jaw dropped, "Ya' mean she's not upstairs? I figured y'all were both asleep."

Cassandra shook her head slowly, "No, and all of her stuff is gone."

Bobby dropped his hands to his sides, "No, no, no, no," he chanted as he raced up the steps, closely followed by Cassandra.

"I told you she's not here Bobby!"

"Dammit, Cass! She wouldn't just take off would she? I mean we have to figure out what took her right? Before something bad happens to her."

Again Cassandra could only shake her head. She couldn't form words.

Bobby turned towards his niece and shook her, "Cassandra! You need to talk to me. We've got to find Alex, now!"

Cassandra pulled out of his grasp and if looks could kill Bobby would have dropped dead.

"Don't you get it? She took the first chance she could to get away from this."

"What the Hell are you talking about? You said we could trust her!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and took a seat on the bed.

"You know that Alex and I grew up together. We hunted together after my parents passed away. But one day she and I were in the middle of a case and she up and disappeared. I didn't see her again for a very long time. And only then because I spent all of my time trying to track her down," Cassandra paused, but only to catch her breath. Talking about this was hard for her. There was a silent agreement between her and Alexis not to tell anyone about this, but that promise went out the window along with Alexis.

"The first time she disappeared I figured, just as you did, that something took off with her. But look around Bobby, she took all her stuff. What kind of monster sits around and waits for you to pack your things before they run away with you?"

Bobby nodded and remained silent while Cassandra took another moment to compose herself before finishing. "Uncle, Alex has a family. She had a husband and a daughter."

"No. She would have told us."

"She barely knew you. No way in Hell would she have told a gang of strange men who had just kidnapped her that she has a family. To her that would be like asking for them to die. Uncle Bobby, she didn't even tell me. She took off and when I found her she was living with them. She left the life, she left me, without a word, and when I found her she had no explanation for where she had gone or where she had been. She asked me to leave and I did, along with a burning anger that took me a very long time to get over. When I saw her in your panic room after Castiel grabbed her it was the first time we had spoken in a very long time," the tears started spilling down Cassandra's cheeks.

"Y'know Cassandra," Bobby growled, "This information would have been great to know a little sooner," Bobby knew his tone was harsher than necessary, but now not only was Alexis in danger, so was her family. He knew that the angels and demons alike would stop at nothing to have her, "I hope you realize that the information you kept from us could mean the death of not only Alex, but those innocent people. Alex has no idea what's coming at her and if we don't find her before something else does…" Bobby trailed off, knowing that Cassandra would get the point and he walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, but opened it back up to add his last thought, "And just out of curiosity, don't you think Dean's got enough to deal with, with Sam being screwed up and all, without having to chase down his rogue sister?"

Cassandra stood up and strode quickly to the door before her uncle could slam it again, "Let's get one thing straight. Alex is by no means incapable of taking care of herself. And maybe, just maybe, had you guys taken five minutes to explain what the hell was after her she might not be in this mess. But no, instead you kept her locked up here and refused to let her have any contact with her family. Sure, Dean and Sam are her brother's but she had not a damn clue who they were before Castiel forced her here. So maybe you should point the blame finger at someone else. Because the majority of it damn sure doesn't fall on me, Uncle."

A look of defeat washed over the aging man's face and he walked away without a word.

Alexis almost choked when the woman who sold her the plane ticket demanded almost a thousand dollars. But with no other choice she was forced to charge her, probably almost maxed out, card.

"Where can I use a phone?" she asked the cashier as she received her boarding pass.

The young woman popped her gum and rolled her eyes as she pointed to the line of pay phones fifty feet away.

"Thank you," Alexis sighed and went to them.

She dropped in the necessary change and intended to dial Jesse's number, but her fingers had a mind of their own and Alexis found herself dialing the number of her old hunting partner.

Cassandra answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Cassi. It's me."

"Alex?" her voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"Yeah it's me."

Cassandra didn't respond and the line was silent for a while.

Finally Alexis spoke, "I know you're probably pissed at me. I ran out on you again. I'm sorry. But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye again."

"All right," Cassandra's voice was very loaded.

"Cass, please don't tell them where I'm going. I can't do it anymore. I left this life for a reason," Alexis was prepared to beg more but Cassandra abruptly cut her off.

"Fine," was Cassandra's last word before the line went dead.

Alexis took in a deep breath before becoming calm enough to dial Jesse's number and telling him what time to pick her up from the Dallas Fort Worth airport. His voice was chipper and excited, she detected no resentment on his end from last night. She thought the prospect of going home to her family would make her excited and happy, but all she really felt as she waited for her flight to board was dread, not towards her family but because of the bad note that she and Cassandra were on once again. She wished that she could take back the phone call, because all she wanted to do now was hitchhike back to Singer Salvage and make up with her best friend. This is why she wanted to leave without a word, because the words needed to tell someone you love that you are leaving hurt worse than just doing and not saying goodbye.

There was no telling how Dean would react when he arrived back at Bobby's and she was gone. Especially if Sam had taken a turn for the worse. Now not only has one of his siblings taken off, but both of them could be gone.

This was the dilemma she faced as her flight was called for boarding. She looked down at her hands. One was holding the boarding pass for her flight, and wrapped around the other was a silver charm bracelet she'd had longer than she could remember. It had small protection and anti-possession charms dangling off of it.

 **A/N: Okay lovelies! Please give me some feedback! Things are gonna start getting pretty real pretty fast! I love you all!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**14**

It's hard making decisions. Especially when your heart says one thing and your head says another. Alexis had almost convinced herself that she wanted to go back to Texas and that the hunting life wasn't what she wanted, that she wanted to be normal. But that just wasn't the case. Hunting was in her blood. She had next to no choice about the matter. Every bone in her body was telling her that she should go back to Bobby's and help ride out the storm. She knew she was needed.

As much as she tried to convince herself that Sam and Dean were just people, she knew that wasn't true either. She had formed such a different bond with Dean in the last months she had been in South Dakota than she had ever formed with anyone. There was something different about him. Something that she saw in herself. The desire to help everyone, straight until you break yourself and you just can't go on any longer.

That's why she ran. She wanted to be independent from these people. She wanted to want to go back to the people who would greet her with hugs and kisses, not the ones that threw salt and holy water and tackled her to nick her arm with a silver knife to see if it would burn. But she knew in her heart that with the Winchester's is where she belonged. At least for now. At least until the whirlwind of crazy that was happening passed.

Part of her felt like she belonged back in Texas, but an even bigger part of her knew she was responsible for preventing anything supernatural that she could prevent. So she stood up and walked to a trashcan where she threw away the one-thousand dollar piece of paper the woman at the front desk had just given her. She grabbed her duffle bag, and headed back in the direction of Bobby's. Part of her knew she would regret this, but a bigger part of her believed there would be more regret and guilt if she didn't go back. Alexis knew something big was coming and she'd be dammed if she was going to miss out on all the action. She thought about calling Cassandra to come pick her up from the airport, but Alexis didn't want to take a chance of being rejected or being told not to come back. Chances were Cassandra was probably pretty pissed off.

For one reason or another it didn't occur to Alexis to call Jesse and let him know she wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. He waited by the airport luggage retrieval for hours before giving up and going home. Jesse was very grateful that he hadn't told his daughter, because his own disappointment was too much to bear he wouldn't be able to break the news to his precocious baby girl.

It was a long walk back, and Alexis knew this. What she didn't realize is a good portion of this walking was going to be done in the dark. She hated being alone in the dark. Not because monsters scared her, but because she was afraid that whatever might be after her was stronger than her and would be able to get her. If there's another person with you, than they can help you fight whatever it is off. Alexis really wanted to call Cassandra more than anything. Especially when the sky opened up and began pouring rain. Another part of her wanted to turn back to the airport and head back to Texas.

"Jesse,'' she said aloud to no one in particular.

Remembering that he was supposed to pick her up from the airport hours ago. Either he was extraordinarily worried about her, or he figured she just didn't care anymore. Alexis hoped with all her might that Jesse didn't believe the ladder. She loved and cared about him and their daughter. Maybe one day, when all of this mess blew over Jesse would finally let her explain just what kinds of supernatural things lurk on this Earth and he would finally understand that Alexis had no other choice. She had to come back to the life. It wasn't that Alexis wanted to hunt, but she had an obligation. Not to Sam, Dean, or even to Cassandra. But to the world.

When you have knowledge of the supernatural then you're obligated to keep civilians safe from it. And that's what she told herself to justify going back to Bobby's. She managed to forget that she felt lost without Cassandra and empty without Dean. She didn't remind herself that since being kidnapped by Castiel she felt closer than she ever had to anyone. She felt like an actual member of someone's family. Not an outcast or a black sheep, or anything like that. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cassandra all knew what their purpose in life was. They were all loners who had found each other to spend the lonely times together. These things all happened to slip her mind.

Things were quieter than ever at Singer Salvage. Cassandra and Bobby hadn't spoken since their altercation and anytime they passed each other in the hall or kitchen they avoided making any eye contact. Both came from the same gene pool and both were stubborn as hell. So the silent treatment could go on forever if they two were left to their own devices.

Bobby hadn't heard a word from Dean since he left two days before. That could mean one of three things; the first being Sam was completely recovered and the two were off on a hunt, but that seemed incredibly unlikely. The second being Sam was recovering nicely in the hospital and Dean was just out of cell reception. And the third and final option being Sam had taken a turn for the worse, maybe even died, and Dean was out self-destructing. Bobby prayed for the second option, but his head reminded him that luck wasn't exactly on their side.

Bobby knew that if Sam didn't make it, or if there was any permanent mental damage, Dean would stop at nothing to get his brother back. Be it making deals with demons, or going to find some hoo-doo priest to lay some mojo on him. Dean and Sam were so incredibly co-dependent, it was sickening. Dread flooded Bobby as he stuck by the phone waiting to hear something.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**15**

"Cassi!" Alexis yelled the second she walked through the door. She noticed Cassandra's Jeep in the drive way, but not the Impala so there was still a good chance that Dean didn't know she'd taken off.

Bobby poked his head around the corner and his eyes lit up when he saw Alexis, "Alex!" he called as he pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away Alexis was doused in holy water and her arm was sliced with a silver knife.

"Dammit, Bobby!" she hissed after the blade went into her skin a little too deep.

He apologized and pressed a questionably clean rag to the dripping wound, "Can't be too careful when someone just takes off without a word and then randomly show back up."

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, I know," she pulled her arm away from Bobby and kept pressure on it until it stopped bleeding for the most part.

"What was that about anyways?" he phrased it as a question, but Alexis had the feeling it was more of a demand than anything else.

She plopped down in a chair and Bobby went to the kitchen, returning with two beers and sat in the chair beside her.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow as he handed her a cold beer.

She popped the top off and took a swig before telling him a very watered down version of where she went and why.

"So what'd you come back for?" he asked when she finished her story.

She took another long drink of her beer and leaned back in her chair. It was a few minutes before she finally answered, "Well Bobby, other than the obvious 'I wanna help stop whatever y'all say is after me' I honestly have no idea," Alexis tried to sound as sarcastic as possible, but Bobby was quick and could detect a hint of the truth in her words.

Neither of them said anything else. After about a half hour Bobby heard a soft snore and as gently as possibly he moved Alexis from the chair to the couch, in the process he noticed her clothes were soaking wet from the rain, so he covered her with a thick blanket. Mostly asleep Alexis pulled the blanket up to her chin, rolled onto her stomach and mumbled a thanks.

"You're welcome kid," he whispered and patted her back before leaving the room. He started to go back to his desk to continue his research on the seals, but instead headed up the stairs to the room his niece was currently occupying, he wanted to make sure she knew that Alexis had returned and that their little feud could end. He hated fighting with his niece, she was the only blood relation he had left.

It was his house and he didn't bother knocking before he entered the room.

He nearly went blind at the sight before him. Dean must have come in through the back in the last half hour that Bobby had been talking to Alexis. Because there the eldest Winchester was, on top of his niece, grunting and sweating. A loud gagging noise escaped Bobby as he stood in the door way unable to move, but bile rising in his stomach. Simultaneously the two looked to Bobby, shock exploding on their faces. Immediately Dean rolled off Cassandra, who pulled the covers up to her bare chest. A quiet scream escaped her and Bobby turned on his heel to the bathroom where he spent an hour alternating between throwing up and trying to throw up. He heard mumbling from their room. They were discussing if one of them should go talk to Bobby. Wondering if that would make things better or worse. Neither one of them thought it would help if Dean went to talk to him. They both knew that Bobby thought of Cassandra as a daughter, and Bobby was probably in a current state of mind to rip Dean's lungs out. Much to Bobby's relief they decided to refrain from mentioning the subject at all, hoping Bobby would just let it drop if they didn't say anything. Which was what Bobby planned to do if he could ever quit gagging long enough to leave the bathroom.

Alexis wasn't sure how much time had passed when she woke up, but Dean was coming down the stairs fastening his belt followed by Cassandra buttoning her shirt. Being as she just woke up Alexis was too out of it to make any connections between the two events.

When Dean lay eyes on his sister his heart leapt. Not only was he happy to see her, but just the sight of his sibling, who wasn't half dead, made him want to jump for joy. He pulled her into a surprisingly warm and non-awkward hug.

"Hey bubba, miss me?" Alexis laughed and hugged him back, but when she looked over his shoulder she saw Cassandra glaring at her with her arms crossed, and Alexis knew she was in for it.

"When'd you get back?" Cassandra demanded, coldly.

Alexis avoided her glare and pretended like she hadn't heard what her friend said in vain hopes that it hadn't reached Dean's ears. But of course he had and he broke the hug to hold his sister at arm's length and force her to make eye contact.

"Get back?" he inquired, confused, "Where'd you go?" short pause, "When?"

"Erh, uhhhh, well…" Alexis couldn't figure out what to say. She didn't want to lie to him, but she worried telling the truth, that she had tried to skip town, would not only hurt the already obviously damaged Winchester, but also get her locked in the panic room again.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the two of them. Then she did what she'd done for years. Make excuses for Alexis's absence.

"The store," she lied, "I sent her to the store."

Dean's expression changed to an almost angry one, mixed with worry and fear.

"Why are you wet? They make you walk three miles to the store in the rain? Because if that's the case I'm gonna have to have a talk with-"

"Oh my god, Dean," Cassandra interrupted, "Alex went to the store. Big-freakin'-whoop. She's not only alive but she's safe. Don't ya' think there are more important issues that we could be dealing with at the moment besides your obsession to make sure Alexis, who might I add has managed to keep herself alive for more than twenty years without any help from you, doesn't get kidnapped by aliens or hermaphrodites or whatever else you're worried about when it comes to her?"

Both Dean and Alexis's jaws visibly dropped. Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Knowing she went a little too far she started to apologize, but Dean put up a hand to silence her. He then threw himself down on the couch and closed his eyes. He mumbled something that Alexis could barely make out.

"And then there was one."

Bobby's house was old and drafty. Alexis was shivering from her wet clothes, so she headed upstairs for the shower. She didn't realized Cassandra had followed her until she had grabbed her clothes out of the bag in their shared bedroom and was standing toe-to-toe with the fuming hunter.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Cassandra barked.

Alexis's mouth hung open. Once more she was at a loss for words.

"You call me to tell me you're ditching me once again, kudos on the 'goodbye' this time by the way, and make me promise not to tell anyone exactly where you're going, which I still haven't, and then you just show back up over here? What the hell is up with you?"

For a moment Alexis couldn't get words out, "I-I don't know. After talking to you on the phone, hearing your voice, I couldn't go through with leaving again. I didn't want to leave you and Dean and Sam and Bobby to do this on your own. I wanted to help. And I know I'm not essential in this thing, but y'all can use all the help you can get, right?"

Cassandra scoffed, "Alexis," she paused and took a deep breath, "If you're gonna leave then I need you to stay gone. Don't come back. Because I can't do this back and forth thing with you," another long pause before she finished, "And I won't let you do it to Dean."

Alexis looked to her feet and nodded as Cassandra was talking. When she heard the last part about Dean she looked up, confused, but Cassandra had already left the room before she had a chance to inquire about what her partner had meant. So she grabbed her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as she could stand and sat down with the water pouring down her back, and sobbing violently but not making a sound.

After Bobby's stomach had settled enough for him to actually leave the bathroom he knew he had to talk to Dean about Sam. But before facing Dean or Cassandra, either one, he guzzled a beer, and then grabbed another one. Then went to get the full story on what happened with Sam.

"Dean!" Bobby barked as he slipped into the living room and kicked the couch the sleeping Winchester was occupying.

"What?" Dean groaned loudly.

"Talk to me about Sam."

Dean groaned and sat up, allowing Bobby to take the seat next to him.

"They took him in for a brain scan when we got there. It's what we expected, he had a brain hemorrhage."

Bobby scratched his head, "Okay so what does that mean?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno."

"The hell you mean you don't know? Weren't you at the hospital?"

Dean stood up, "Yeah, and it's not like the doctor told me much. Hell, I don't think they even know what's going to happen."

"Well what'd they say? That Sam's just out of luck?"

Dean wiped his sweaty forehead with his palm, "No, they said they wanted to wait a couple days, see if the swelling and bleed go away on its own."

"Well you've been gone for two days. Did it?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, a little. He's getting better I guess. But they don't wanna let him out of the hospital for fear it's gonna get worse. He's barely awake anyways, and they won't know how much damage was caused to his brain until he stays conscious for more than a couple minutes and they run some tests."

"So," Bobby sighed, "What are we looking at? Some physical therapy and a grumpy Sam for a while?"

"Best case scenario, yeah," Dean mumbled.

"And worst case?"

Dean looked at his hands, wanting to forget his new harsh reality.

"C'mon boy, spit it out."

"Well," Dean breathed, "He could still die."

Bobby didn't respond, knowing there was more Dean had to say.

"Both other worst case, Sam is either a vegetable or he need help to even wipe his own ass the rest of his life."

"And what do the doctors think? Which way they say we're leaning?"

Dean popped his jaw, "They seem to think we'll be somewhere in-between. But it's hard as hell to get a straight answer from those people. It's like they are on a top-secret-friggin'-mission."

Bobby nodded, "So what're you doing here?"

Dean blinked sleepily, "Hitched a ride, since Cass took my car. Sam's not conscious, but he's stable, and I need some sleep. Haven't gotten any in two days. So if you don't mind," Dean made a motion that insisted he would like to go back to sleep.

"Oh yeah, of course," Bobby got up from the couch and went into his study where he finished off his beer and fell asleep on a stack of books.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**16**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Cassandra yelled when she asked her uncle where Dean was.

"Dammit, Cassi. I told you. He and I were talking about Sam and I left him to sleep, I woke up and he was gone. You think I'm lying?"

Cassandra looked to him in disbelief, "But his car is still here!"

"Cass, why in the hell would I make this up? He probably got a lift from Castiel. Kid, I'm just as confused as you are, but Dean doesn't exactly think to alert people of his plans, he acts on impulse. However, I'd bet money he's with Sam."

His niece glared at him in a way that made sure to let him know she was still unhappy with him. He wasn't sure if it was over the conversation he had with her after Alexis ran off or if she was pissed about him walking in on her and Dean having sex. Just the thought of that made Bobby shutter and want to throw up.

She was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed like a defiant child. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee. He felt her tense a little but she didn't pull away like he expected.

"Cassandra," he began in a firm but gentle tone, "you can't still be pissed at me. Alexis is back," he decided to approach her attitude from the safer route, and not the one that involved his niece's nudity.

She sighed loudly, "That's not what I'm mad about."

Bobby's face went red and he put his hands in his lap. "Uh, er, well," he stammered, "I-I didn't mean to, uh, walk in on, uh. I'll knock next time I-"

Cassandra's face was just as colorful as her uncle's when she realized what he was trying to say. "Oh my God, Uncle Bobby. No. That's not it either. Please, please let's never mention that unfortunate encounter ever again."

Bobby readily agreed and after a few minutes the two were over their embarrassment and Cassandra had relaxed quite a bit. She lay her head on her uncle's shoulder and closed her eyes. This is something they had done quite a bit when she was growing up. They would watch movies and sleep on the couch. It was something the two of them cherished. They hadn't had this bonding experience in a long time.

"Cassi?" Bobby asked softly after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" she mumbled back to him, too tired to say much of anything.

"If you aren't angry with me about Alexis, or, uh… Dean, then what is with your attitude?" he knew just asking this was an invitation for her to go full blown psycho, but nonetheless he still wanted to know.

Cassandra didn't know what to tell him so she pretended to be asleep. He nudged her a little, but gave up and decided to leave her be. She didn't know how to tell her uncle, whom she thought so highly of, that she was addicted to cocaine and was crashing from her last binge. She had been out of the drug for almost twenty-four hours and she had been crashing hard. She knew if she didn't get some soon she would start shaking uncontrollably. She felt lower than dirt. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she thought it might actually beat out of her chest. Her sudden heavy breathing startled Bobby and he shook her, trying to wake her from her fake sleep. She shot up off the couch. She had started sweating and her clothes were sticking to her skin.

"Cassandra," Bobby stood up next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I-I gotta go take care of something," Bobby saw panic in his niece's eyes and tried to stop her, but she pulled out of his grip and headed for the door, but turned on her heel and looked him in the eye.

"Uncle, I need to borrow some money."

Immediately he got his wallet out of his back pocket.

"How much?" he asked quickly.

She didn't miss a beat, "Two-hundred or so."

He extracted fifty dollars from his wallet, "Hang on. I gotta get some more," and he walked over to his desk and removed the lockbox where he kept all his cash and small valuables.

Much to Cassandra's relief it didn't even occur to Bobby to ask what she needed the money for before she left. She was less than a mile down the road before she placed a call to her supplier.

"This is James," he answered the phone.

"James? This is Cassi. I need you."

She heard him laugh over the line. He knew he had the poor girl under his control when she called him, "A'ight. Meet me the usual place in an hour," his deep voice boomed over the line.

"No, no, no. James. I need it now. I'm freaking the hell out here. Please. I-I-I need this. James. I'll do anything. Just please get there now."

"Mmmkay baby," She heard his deep voice echo again, "I'm headed there now with your stuff. I'll see you in a few, sweet thing."

The line went dead and Cassandra knew exactly what James was expecting in return for her rushing him. Her brain was just so twisted with the need for what she didn't have, it didn't even occur to her that what she was about to do was so incredibly wrong.

Instead of going downstairs to check on things, Alexis lay down in her bed. But she couldn't sleep. She hated sleeping alone. It made her extremely nervous and she could usually only do it if she was absolutely exhausted. Nearing midnight she got up to roam. She expected to find Dean and Cassandra somewhere about the house, but she couldn't. So she went to check outside.

After a quick sweep of the yard Alexis concluded that she may very well have been the only person on the property. The Impala was parked in its usual spot but Cassandra's Jeep was gone. Alexis smiled and ran her hand along the side of the Impala, she loved that car, her uncle taught her how to drive in one identical to it, and she knew Dean considered the car his pride and joy.

Alexis walked back inside the house and wondered if Bobby was still there. She checked the ground floor, and called his name down the steps into the basement, but figured there was no real reason for her to look down there if he didn't answer. The last place she went to look for him was his bedroom. It had never occurred to her to look inside Bobby's bedroom. She knew it was his because it was the only other room besides the bathroom upstairs and she had seen him come out of it a few times, but he always shut the door behind him, so she figured he didn't much care much for visitors.

When she got to the second floor light was leaking into the hallway from under his door and she saw the shadow of footprints, she could only assume were his, pacing back and forth. She went up to the door and knocked lightly. Almost immediately he ripped the door open. The look on his face wasn't very inviting at first, but when he saw who was at the door his expression softened.

"Hey Alex," he greeted her gently.

She nodded, "Hey," she paused, "Where is everybody?"

He laughed nervously and opened the door wider and stepped out of the way, "Heh, come on in and take a seat. I guess it's story time."

She did as he requested and listened as he attempted to explain how Dean had just left without a word, probably to check on Sam, he also explained Sam's current situation to the best of his ability. Then he went on to tell her about Cassandra's erratic behavior and her need for a sizeable chunk of money and taking off without an explanation of any kind.

According to Bobby she had been gone for hours and he hadn't heard a word from her since. Alexis really didn't have much input on either account. Of course she was worried about both her brother and Cassandra, but she really was too exhausted to make sense of it.

"Look Alex. It's late. And I can't make heads or tails of any of this. Maybe the two of us should just sleep on it and see what we can figure out in the morning."

Alexis nodded and looked to Bobby. He stood there for a minute trying not to meet her eyes and feeling incredibly awkward.

"Well, good night."

She still didn't budge.

"Alex?" Bobby paused, "You okay?"

She looked down at her feet and then back up to his eyes, "Uh, Bobby. I have kinda a weird request," she chewed the inside of her cheek while she waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Mkay, what is it?"

"I was wondering, well, could I maybe, uh, could I sleep in here with you tonight?"

She stood up when she saw his face twist with confusion.

"I don't mean anything weird by it," she defended herself before he got a chance to answer, "I just have a really hard time sleeping alone. All I mean is to sleep. Honest."

His face untwisted a little, but he was still obviously confused, "Sure Alex," he finally answered.

She smiled and gave him a quick, rather awkward hug, "Oh thank you so much."

"Yeah, okay. Well, just make yourself at home I guess."

She smiled and buried herself under his comforter. Surprisingly the sheets smelled like detergent and had obviously been washed recently. She lay on her stomach with her face in the pillow.

Bobby turned out the light and climbed into bed next to her, doing his best to keep his distance and trying to not touch her. After about an hour of this Alexis, pretending to be asleep, rolled over and put her arm across his chest and snuggled up to him. Eventually he relaxed and fell asleep.

It took Alexis a little bit longer to get to sleep. She couldn't help but miss Jesse. He had always been there when she couldn't sleep and she almost felt like she was betraying Jesse by being in bed with another man. Not that she had any inappropriate notions towards this man, but she wondered how she would feel if it was Jesse in bed with another woman. However, she knew that if there was any other woman in Jesse's bed it was his daughter, Elliot. And then she fell asleep.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**17**

Bobby was unbelievably disoriented when the phone rang. He picked it up, still mostly asleep, and heard a small voice come over the line.

"Uncle Bobby?" Cassandra's worried voice sent a pang of dread through Bobby's body.

"Cass?" he asked, "What' going on?"

It took him longer than it should have to decipher what his niece was trying to tell him. She was talking extremely fast, stumbling over words, and crying at the same time. He sat up in the bed and was a little startled by seeing Alexis right next to him, having temporarily forgotten that she was in there. He flicked on his bedside lamp as she was sitting up and she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Cassi," he got her to stop talking, "Cassi, stop for a minute and take a breath. I can't understand what you're saying."

Alexis was more awake and started giving Bobby worried looks.

"Uncle Bobby. Please, come get me," she said between sobs.

"Okay, Cassi. You gotta tell me where you are," he was worried and his voice was desperate.

"Bobby," Alexis touched his arm, "What's going on?"

He held out his hand to silence her as he took down the address of where his niece said she was.

"Okay, Cass, stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can," Bobby hung up the phone and pulled on the pants he discarded before he went to bed.

"Bobby," Alexis got off the bed, "Is she okay?"

Bobby ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Hell if I know. Could barely understand a thing she said on the phone," he put on his hat and cocked his head towards the door, "Let's go get her."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be right down" Alexis strapped on her boots, pulled on a jacket, and met Bobby down stairs.

"Looks like we'll have to take the Impala," Bobby told her as he saw her walking down the steps. This piqued Alexis's interest.

"Can I drive?" she asked a little too fast.

For a moment Bobby just kind of looked at her, confused. Probably not sure if she was going to make another break for it or not.

"My uncle," Alexis started to explain, "Use to have a car just like this one. He taught me how to drive in it. He and I were extremely close, but I haven't heard from the man in a few years, I assume he probably died on a hunt or something. And Dean seems way too damn possessive of the thing to let anyone drive when he's in the car. So please?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and, against his better judgment, tossed her the keys, "Don't make me regret this, Alex," Bobby warned.

"Thank you!" she squealed, "I won't, I swear!"

He smiled and started to walk out after her when he realized what she had just said. She had an uncle, growing up, with the exact same car that Dean got from his father, who taught her how to drive when she was younger. He pondered this the entire ride to get Cassandra. He decided that Alexis probably hadn't connected her 'uncle' and Dean's car. How could she? She had no idea that this was John's car. Bobby wanted to play it safe, not let Alexis in on his suspicions, but he also wanted to know if John had broken every rule they put into place when they placed Alexis with the Collins family. Bobby had found that family at John's request, but they had agreed to leave the girl alone unless it was in case of emergency. If Bobby was right, John had broken their number one rule when it came to Alexis.

"Hey Alex," Bobby said softly, "Tell me about your uncle."

She took a few minutes to gather what she was going to say before answered him. And when she did she spoke of the man with adoration and respect.

"He was amazing," she began, "His name was Henry Campbell. He was kinda tall with dark hair. He was always gentle with me, but I had seen him angry with others and man did the guy have a temper, he was an ex-marine. I remember one time he came and picked me up so we could spend some time together and we went to the mall. I was fifteen or sixteen and some old perv grabbed my ass, and almost before I had time to realize that it happened Uncle Henry had broken the guy's nose," Alexis took a short pause, "He was very protective of me. In fact," she paused again, "Growing up he was more of a father figure to me than my adoptive one. But several years ago I stopped seeing him altogether. I mean as I got older I saw him less and less, but we still saw each other once or twice a year," her face went a little pale.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, looking at the dark road, "Just really wish I knew what happened to my uncle is all, he was my world."

Bobby didn't respond. His stomach was uneasy. He knew Alexis was already suspicious of him, but she had no idea as to what extent of a roll Bobby had taken in her situation. And if she found out she would probably explode with rage, but she wasn't the only one who would be angry, so would Dean, probably Sam and Cassandra too.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**18**

No matter what Cassandra did, be it walking around, jogging in place, jumping jacks, or anything else, she couldn't quit shaking. How much time had passed since she had called her uncle? She checked her phone for probably the hundredth time. Less than ten minutes had passed.

"Dammit!" she yelled, pacing back and forth. Tremors shook through her whole body and her teeth chattered. She looked to her destroyed, beloved Jeep. She'd flipped it taking a sharp turn. The fact that she was jacked up on coke at the time, and driving fifty miles per hour over the speed limit, didn't exactly help the situation. Luckily for her Jeeps have roll cages and she had gotten out alive. However, Cassandra was sure the Jeep was beyond repair. It was laying on its side and she had to crawl out of it from where the windshield use to be. In doing so she got a decent sized gash in her leg. She probably needed stitches, but she couldn't really go anywhere when she was as high as she was right now.

She walked over to her car to look for her stash. She had just finished a line when she saw the headlights to the Impala.

" _Dean,''_ she thought to herself, " _They sent Dean, oh thank God."_

She was disappointed when it was Alexis and Bobby who got out of the car, but everything in her head was starting to get fuzzy when they started walking towards her.

Alexis was screaming and Bobby was running towards her, but things were getting dark and her tongue felt too thick to say anything intelligible.

"What happened?" Bobby yelled when he got over to her.

Alexis could tell something was off about Cassandra before she had even stopped the Impala. Cassandra was pacing and wobbling around. That's when they saw her mess of a car laying in the ditch next to the road.

"Holy Hell," Bobby whispered and jumped out of the car before Alexis had a chance to stop it.

When they got up next to her Alexis saw her slip a plastic bag into her front pants pocket, as curious as she was as to what was in that bag she decided to leave that particular inquiry for later. Cassandra was covered in bruises and cuts. The worst of it seemed to be the deep gash in her leg. Her pants were soaked with blood, and still bleeding. Her face had gone undamaged for the most part, except her nose was bleeding a little bit, but didn't appear to be broken or to have suffered any trauma.

Bobby and Alexis could see her eyes fading in and out, and she could barely stay on her feet.

"Cass," Alexis shook her, "Cassandra!" she yelled and slapped her face trying to get her attention.

Cassandra still wasn't responding and had slumped against Bobby, who easily lifted her in his arms.

"Bobby, I think we gotta get her to a hospital."

He nodded and got back in the Impala. Alexis in the back seat with Cassandra's head in her lap, she tried to get her to drink some water. She got a little into her, but most of it just spilled onto the carpet, something Dean would be very happy to hear, Alexis was sure.

She fashioned a tourniquet out of her jacket and fastened it around her partner's bleeding leg. She grabbed Cassandra's hand and squeezed.

"Stay with me Cass. We need you here. We need you to fight this. I need you Cassi. Please," Cassandra didn't move or make any indication that she could hear Alexis, her breathing was getting shallower, "Cass, please stay with me. We're almost to the hospital. Just. Just squeeze my hand if you can hear me," still nothing, "Cassi, just squeeze my hand," Alexis waited for what felt like an eternity, but finally there was the faintest squeeze on her hand.

"Bobby, hurry. We have to get there fast. She's lost a lot of blood," Bobby stepped on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward, nearly knocking Cassandra off the seat.

Remembering the baggie she saw Cassandra put in her pocket when they pulled up to her, she went searching for it. Alexis wished she was more surprised by the substance she found on her friend's person. But if she was being completely honest with herself then she couldn't say she hadn't suspected that Cassandra was using. Alexis hadn't been sure what Cassandra's poison was, but she had her suspicions. This little baggie just confirmed it.

"Hey, Bobby," Alexis broke the heavy silence that had fallen over the car.

"Yeah?" Bobby's voice was gruff as he tried to drive.

"Y'know," she paused, torn as whether telling Bobby was the right thing to do, but she wanted to help Cassandra, "You think Cassandra's using drugs?" she decided to go the safer course, trying to gauge how he saw this.

Bobby didn't answer for the longest time, "I didn't. I denied it over and over again. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted for it not to be true. But just the extreme mood swings and, of course, what happened tonight, kinda makes it undeniable. Huh?"

Alexis didn't feel the need to respond. She knew that the drug use probably had something to do with her original disappearance years ago. She blamed herself, and if Cassandra died tonight, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Bobby slammed the Impala into park right in front of the emergency room doors and removed his unconscious niece from the back seat.

"Go park the car and I'll take Cass in," he barked and tossed Alexis the keys.

She did as he said and then dashed into the waiting room. Bobby was nowhere to be seen. Alexis bolted up to the front desk, out of breath, and requested information.

"They immediately took her back," the nurse informed, "You're gonna have to wait out here until they have your friend assessed and stabilized," the nurse flashed Alexis a smile that rubbed her the wrong way.

"First off," Alexis's volume started rising, "She isn't my 'friend', she's my sister. And second I'll be damned if I'm gonna let some civilian-bitch-in-white tell me I can't see her."

The nurse's jaw dropped and Alexis couldn't help but feel a sick sense of pride with her ability to intimidate someone so easily with just a few words.

"M-ma' am," the nurse stuttered, "I-I have to advise you to please calm down," the nurse was avoiding her eyes.

"Well then I'm going to have to advise you to please take me to see my sister," Alexis's voice was calm and commanding, "Unless you want a real scene on your hands."

The nurse shook her head and stood up, "Please, follow me," she said quietly.

Alexis smiled to herself, realizing it wasn't hard to get what you wanted from people if you knew which buttons to push. The nurse did as requested and took Alexis to a room and immediately left. Alexis poked her head in and saw Bobby sitting on a chair, with his head in his hands, next to an empty bed.

"Bobby," she got his attention, "Where the hell is she?"

He looked up at her, a look of defeat staining his usually smug face. A feeling of dread washed over Alexis as she waited for him to get her up to speed on the goings on with Cassandra.

He didn't answer right away and in desperation Alexis dropped to her knees in front of him. She put her hands on his knees and forced him to look her in the eyes, "Bobby, where is she? What's going on?"

"They took her into surgery or something. They think she severed or nicked her some artery in her thigh, I think that's what they said. She's already lost a lot of blood. And if they can't fix it fast then..." Bobby couldn't finish his thought, but Alexis got the point.

Cassandra may never walk out of this hospital.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**19**

It didn't take long before they wheeled an unconscious Cassandra out of surgery and into ICU where Bobby and Alexis would be able to see her once she woke up. The two were asked to sit and wait for a doctor to become available to inform them of Cassandra's condition, and after what seemed like an eternity a doctor finally walked over to them.

"Are you Ms. Cassandra Singer's next of kin?" the tall, dark haired man asked.

"Yes, I'm her uncle," Bobby answered.

The doctor nodded, "I'm Dr. Packwood," he shook both Bobby's and Alexis's hands, then read off the chart, "The surgeon was successfully able to repair the patient's femoral artery with very minimal complications. However," the doctor paused, presumably reading ahead, the two hunters stopped breathing, "The patient lost a considerable amount of blood, and with that may come its own set of complications."

"What kind of complications we talkin' 'bout here?" Bobby barked immediately.

"Well," the doctor was still looking at his chart, "With the amount of blood loss and the delay in repair of the artery could cause muscle death, which in turn could mean the patient never having full use of her leg again."

Both Alexis and Bobby fell silent and the doctor finally looked up from his chart, "I apologize. This must be a lot to take in. If either of you have any questions feel free to ask any of the medical personnel here. I am not Ms. Singer's primary doctor, but he will be here to fill you in more on her condition when he's done with the patient's he is currently assisting. It shouldn't be too long," Dr. Packwood waited a few moments, then nodded to the both of them, turned on his heel, and walked away.

"What a dick," Alexis barked when the man was just out of earshot.

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Guess the dick head's just doing his job, and only his job."

"What the hell, shouldn't he refer to her by her name instead of as 'the patient' who the hell does he think he is? I ought to give him-" Alexis started to chase after the rude doctor, fuming, but Bobby held her back.

"Alex," he growled aggressively, "As much as I agree with you, you know the only thing kicking that guy's ass will do?" Alexis didn't answer just kept staring in the direction the man had went, "It'll get you thrown in jail, and what exactly is that gonna help? Not a goddamn thing."

"So then what the hell do we do? We can't just sit here and do nothing while we wait for Cass to wake up!"

"Yes," Bobby nodded enthusiastically, "That's exactly what we're gonna do, because that's the only thing we can do right now. So sit your ass down," he pointed to a group of chairs in the ICU waiting room, "And don't move until me, or a doctor, tells you to."

Alexis rolled her eyes furiously but did as Bobby said. It took a while before the two heard anything from anyone about Cassandra, but nearing eight in the morning a nurse came around to tell them that Cassandra was awake and they would be allowed to see her.

"Only for a few minutes and then the two of you need to go. She needs her rest," the nurse was a sweet, elderly lady and Bobby thanked her before walking into the ICU.

Cassandra was laying on her back with her eyes closed, the two of them would have thought she was asleep if it hadn't been for the nurse telling them otherwise.

"Cass," Bobby whispered when he got near her bed. She didn't move for a moment, but when Bobby whispered her name again she finally stirred.

Turning her head in the direction of the two hunters and flashed them a sleepy smile, "Hey!" she yawned and stretched arms above her head.

Bobby laid his hand on top of his niece's, "Oh Cassi. What the hell happened?"

Alexis and Bobby were standing shoulder to shoulder, both staring intently at the recovering hunter, waiting for some explanation.

Cassandra rubbed her eyes and attempted to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down by her uncle.

"I-Uh-Well-I…." Cassandra couldn't think of an excuse.

"What happened with your car?" Alexis inquired harshly.

The female hunters locked eyes and Cassandra gave what seemed to be the most obvious answer, "I wrecked it?" she sounded a little confused and was searching her brain trying to piece together everything that had happened that night. She had the general idea, but her brain was still foggy from the anesthesia.

Alexis's jaw dropped. She thought that Cassandra was making a joke and she wanted to rip her head off, "Are you serious right now?" Alexis's voice was getting louder, Bobby nudged her in the side to quiet her, but that only seemed to turn the volume up, "You call us in the middle of the night freaking the hell out and we come racing out to get you. Not only is your car laying in a ditch but you're covered in blood and are obviously high on only God knows what!"

The other patients in the ICU were starting to stir from their sleep, either Alexis didn't notice or didn't care because she was fully intent on continuing to tear into Cassandra, who was very obviously horrified and needed to rest now instead of being yelled at. Bobby nudged Alexis harder in the ribs but it didn't seem to faze her. He knew if she kept yelling security would be called. So he grabbed the female Winchester around the waist and forced her towards the door, she started getting louder so he put his hand over her mouth.

Once they got out of the ICU and partially down the hallway Bobby pushed her up against the wall, "What the hell were you thinking?" he barked directly in her face.

She pushed him away, and he started to restrain her until he saw she was heading for the exit.

"Alexis, what the hell? What on earth made you think that was a good idea? Do you wanna get arrested?"

She grumbled an apology, obviously not wanting to talk about her outburst.

Bobby rolled his eyes and they walked to the car. The drive back to Bobby's was cloaked in a very uncomfortable silence and it lingered until they were inside the house and Alexis started to head upstairs.

"Wait, Alex," she stopped at the foot of the staircase, facing away from Bobby, and he walked over to her, "What's going on with you? You're acting weird. Girl, you are the most level headed out of the Winchester's and Singer's. And there you go just exploding on Cass, who might I add just had a major surgery, and disrupting the entire ICU."

Alexis didn't say anything, just stood stock still and waited. Bobby grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her around, where he saw tears streaking her face. Upon seeing that something inside of Bobby broke, something he'd done his best to hide from Alexis, and he pulled her into a hug. It reminded him of the first time he'd ever seen her.

Alexis would surely never remember it, but it'd been about a year after Mary Winchester had died. So she couldn't have been more than three or four at the time. Growing up Sam and Dean hadn't been a stranger at Bobby's. They had spent days, weeks, and sometimes even entire summer's crashing on Bobby's couch and eating his food. But the first time Bobby had met John and the boys there was a little girl with them. When they walked inside Bobby's house the little girl was sobbing. John told her to be quiet, but of course she didn't listen and walked straight up to Bobby and did her best to explain that her baby brother, Sammy, as she called him, had tripped and hit his head on the concrete (he was only a little bruised and scraped up as most toddlers are). And she was crying because she was inside napping at the time while she should have been outside helping her daddy take care of her little brother. She blamed herself. She was sobbing while Sam was playing in the corner of the room with his toys, oblivious to the guilt she so unnecessarily felt. John told Bobby she had been like this for several hours and to just ignore her, she would be fine. But when he looked into that little girl's striking gray eyes he couldn't help but lift her into his arms and hold her, trying to calm her. After a couple of minutes in his arms she quieted down and fell asleep.

Looking into a very grown and mature young lady's eyes, Bobby saw the same little girl he first met. He wanted to comfort her like he'd done the first time he had met her. So Bobby pulled her to his chest and let her sob into his shirt. Eventually they made it to the couch, with her still sobbing. Looking into her eyes now was almost the exact same experience as when she was younger. Only now her eyes were clouded with more horrific and terrifying things than taking care of her little brother.

Bobby wanted her to tell him everything. He wanted her to feel no pain. He wanted her to be absolved of the guilt that was destroying her. But he knew she never would. She was raised a hunter, and that meant bottling up your feelings and only letting them come out in bouts of substance abuse and violent rage. He loved Alexis to his deepest core and that's why he'd done everything he could since he met her in order to keep her safe.

Her head was lying in his lap and she traded cries for snores. He lightly stroked her hair. Looking down on her he imagined this was as close as he would ever get to feeling like he had a daughter. Yes he loved Cassandra more than life itself, but she'd grown up with her real father. Sure Bobby had been a father figure to Cassandra and the boys growing up. And while their parents had treated them like employees in training, Bobby had treated them just as they were- kids.

The love he felt for Alexis was different than the love Bobby had ever felt for anyone else. From the very moment he had met Alexis he wanted to take care of her and make sure she was okay, and he'd tried his damnedest to do so. All her life he had been looking out for her, and there was only two people who had known about her, and one of those people were dead. Bobby and John had sworn to never let the secret go beyond the two of them, but Bobby was pretty sure John had violated their agreement by making contact with Alexis during her childhood.

More than anything Bobby wanted Alexis to trust him, and right now he knew that Alexis was nothing more than suspicious of him. Bobby knew the only way to make Alexis trust him the way he wanted was to tell her the whole story and explain to her the reasons behind why she didn't grow up a Winchester. Alexis had caught on fast, she knew Bobby had some knowledge of her situation. She was smart.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**20**

There they were again. Cassandra had done her best to out run them. Why hadn't she succeeded? She was a hunter after all, and these men were but civilians. Sure they outnumbered her, but not by a lot. Cassandra had faced much worse, and she was always prepared for times like these. So why was it when she reached around her back to retrieve her gun it was missing? Furthermore, why was the blade she always kept strapped to her ankle nowhere to be found?

Looking down in disbelief that she could be unarmed, she noticed something that confused her for the smallest instant. Attached to what should have been her feet were two pink, Barbie, light-up shoes. Cassandra sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, these shoes were familiar. Scanning the rest of her body she noticed it was small, but familiar. Cassandra remembered this night.

She was walking from the grocery store to her current 'home', a dingy motel in a not-so-nice part of town, while her parents were on yet another hunt. Cassandra was only ten at the time, too young to be anything more than a liability on a hunt, and for whatever reason they decided not to leave their young daughter with any way of defending herself before this incident. It was late and the young girl knew she needed to get back to the motel. She had been warned not to leave after dark, and now her clothing was soaked from the torrential downpour of rain.

When Cassandra turned the corner two blocks from the motel her life changed forever. A group of dirty looking adults were all huddled over a burning trashcan. Cassandra tried to walk by unnoticed, but was immediately acknowledged and beckoned over. She tried to ignore them, but upon passing one of the men grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her into the group.

Fear seemed to paralyze her until one of the men bent down to whisper in her ear, "Hey sweetheart," he caressed her shoulder and down her back, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out so late?"

Cassandra didn't answer him. She stood stock still and slowly counted to five in her head, letting terror wash over her. Five seconds was all the time she was going to let herself be scared. At the stroke of five all fear was gone, and her only instinct was survival. When one of the men bent down to smell her hair she head-butted him hard enough to knock him on his back. The others were shocked long enough for her to attempt a getaway and she took off sprinting in pursuit of any friendly civilization. What she didn't realize, through the sheets of rain, was she ran herself directly into a closed off alley. And she was followed by the group she thought she had gotten away from.

She turned around to the sound of the group of six or so men making kissy noises. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip. Backing away from the men she tripped. Cassandra screamed as hands tore away her soaking garments and ravished her tiny body. They gagged her with her own clothes and took turns holding her down for their friends to have their way. When they finished one of the men bashed her head into the concrete, knocking her out, and they left her for dead. But they were wrong.

Cassandra screamed, grabbed her head, and started thrashing about. She felt more hands on her body, but she refused to open her eyes. She felt a sharp stick in her side and her brain went numb, then her whole body relaxed.

For a while she thought she was dead, she wished she was dead. Unfortunately the relieving feeling of death didn't last all that long, sooner than she would have liked the bright lights from the ICU were coming into focus. Cassandra groaned, covering her eyes from the blinding lights.

"Cass? Cassi? You awake?"

Cassandra opened her eyes just wide enough to see Dean's face.

"D-Dean?" she stuttered and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, hey!" Dean cried, "Careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself.

Tears were trickling down Cassandra's cheeks as she spoke, "Oh god. I'm so happy to see you. Please, please don't leave me."

He rubbed her back, a little confused, "Wouldn't dream of it, Kitten."

Cassandra was sobbing into Dean's shirt and Dean had no idea why.

"Hey, you okay?" he held her at arm's length to examine her.

"Just," she coughed, "Just a bad dream."

Dean's mouth made a tiny 'O' shape, "Wanna talk about it?"

Cassandra shook her head and wiped her face on the blanket, "No, not really," she laid back against her pillows.

"Okay," Dean sat back in the chair by Cassandra's bed.

"Hey, Dean."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

Dean took a sip of his coffee, "Well, I didn't. That's until Sam needed an emergency surgery to reduce the swelling in his brain and they brought him in here, that's when I saw you."

"Oh. Is Sam okay?"

Dean shrugged, "Who knows? He hasn't woken up, but the doctors actually seemed hopeful, so I'm guessing that's a good sign."

Cassandra nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

Cassandra bit her lip, "I uh… I was in a car accident."

Dean eyed her, "You wrecked your Jeep?"

She nodded, "Unfortunately."

"Who was with you?"

"N-no one. I was alone."

Dean nodded, "Do Bobby and Lex know you're here?

"They brought me, so I would assume so."

"So why haven't I heard from them?"

"I don't know Dean, probably the same reason they haven't heard from you."

Dean stared at Cassandra, shocked that she could be so sassy just moments after sobbing uncontrollably, "Well then. Maybe I should give them a call."

Cassandra nodded, "Maybe you should."

Dean left the ICU and went outside, placing a call to Bobby.

Being alone was not Cassandra's favorite thing, however right now she wasn't alone, but the motionless bodies surrounding her were giving her an anxiety attack. She closed her eyes and tried to focus solely on the blanket she was holding in her hands.

"Ms. Singer?" Cassandra looked up to see a tall man in a white coat.

"Y-yes?" she responded, still trembling.

"I'm Dr. Taub," he offered his hand out and Cassandra shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

Taub flipped through her chart, "Looks like you were in a pretty nasty car accident last night. Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not especially."

Cassandra noticed Dean had walked back into the room and was standing over Sammy, listening to her conversation with the doctor.

Taub's tone changed from fake concern to real annoyance, "I assume you are aware there was a large amount of cocaine in your system when we ran your blood?"

Dean's head whipped around, but Cassandra refused to meet his eye.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"So you were high when you had the accident?"

"Yup," Cassandra popped the 'p' sarcastically, hoping to throw Dean off.

"Uh-huh," Taub marked something down in Cassandra's chart, "And you do know that-"

Cassandra didn't want to hear anymore, and especially didn't want Dean to hear anything else, so she cut the doctor off, "What's the prognosis, doc? Can I go home?"

Taub shook his head, "I strongly suggest you enter some kind of rehab for your drug dependency."

"I mean physically, how's my body?"

Irritation was evident across the doctor's face, "You are going to have to take it easy for a while. You tore your femoral artery, and you're lucky you didn't bleed out. You have to rest it. The damage was quite extensive."

"What's that mean?"

He sighed, "It means that with rest and some extensive physically therapy you could regain most of the function in your leg."

"M-most?" Cassandra stuttered, "You saying my leg doesn't work?"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Well spit it out!"

"Right now it will be extraordinarily difficult for you to walk, or even bend your knee. Which you should avoid at all costs anyways as the artery needs time to heal. But once it heals, if you don't start physical therapy with a trained therapist you could have a limp, or never be able to run again. Truth is until the artery has healed enough for you to start PT we won't know the extent of the damage."

"Fine. Discharge me," Cassandra's arms were folded over her chest defiantly.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Taub tried to reason.

"As long as I stay in bed my leg will be fine, right? So as long as I'm doing nothing, can't I do nothing from home?"

"Fine," the doctor agree and left to gather the necessary paperwork.

As soon as the doctor was out of ear shot Dean traipsed over to Cassandra, "The hell was that guy talking about?"

"I screwed up my leg in the accident."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. Cocaine? Really Cass?"

She chuckled and shrugged, "I think he was confused."

"Really," Dean scoffed, "Because I'm pretty sure he wasn't."

Cassandra shook her head defensively, "Back off, Dean."

"The hell I will!" Dean shouted, causing nurses to cast their glances into the ICU.

"You're gonna get kicked out."

"I don't give a damn!" he whispered emphatically, "How did I not know you were a coke head?"

She shrugged, "You're an idiot, I guess."

"Ha ha," he barked slowly, his face unamused, "Hilarious."

"I thought so," Cassandra smiled and lay back on her pillows.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**21**

Every fiber of Bobby's being was telling him to keep his mouth shut, and he wanted to. He didn't want to say anything, because that meant digging up old feeling and emotions and the guilt that went along with everything concerning Alexis's 'adoption'. Bobby never thought this day would come, the day he would have to come clean about everything. Not only would he have to explain things to Alexis he was also going to have to tell Dean, and Dean was already pissed at him. How would the man react when he learned that Bobby had been lying to him his whole life about having a sister?

Bobby was set between a rock and a hard place, and he most certainly didn't like it. He groaned and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. His fingers were twirling the hair of the female Winchester, who was still sleeping with her head in his lap. Bobby's legs were both asleep, but he didn't want to wake her, because then he would feel compelled to tell her everything. And he really didn't want to. His heart was racing and he was sweating. Panic was starting to set in and he didn't know what to do or say. His heart literally felt like it was closing around itself and for a brief moment he thought he was actually going to die.

Alexis's heart began to race and she began sweating, Bobby could tell she was having a nightmare. Nightmares weren't uncommon for hunters, in fact it was more uncommon not to have a nightmare when you were a hunter. Bobby lightly shook her, "Hey, kid." He spoke quietly, "Kid, it's okay. You're just dreaming."

Alexis sat bolt right up, breathing heavy. She looked desperately at Bobby, whose heart broke at the sight of her and he pulled her into a hug, onto his lap, without even thinking about it. Alexis sobbed into his shirt and Bobby slowly pulled his fingers through her hair to comfort her. "Shhh," he attempted to soothe her, "It's all going to be okay. I promise. I got ya'."

Alexis's jerked with violent sobs and eventually hiccups. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest as she began to calm down after a while.

Bobby rubbed her back and smiled, not because he was happy she was upset, but because she actually trusted him enough to be this vulnerable with him. "Don't apologize, kiddo. Got nothing to be sorry for." He added the last part a little quieter and brushed his hair out of her face.

Alexis looked up at Bobby and smiled weakly, wiping her face on her sleeve, "Why are you so nice to me, Bobby?"

A frown spread across Bobby's face, now was his chance. His opportunity to tell Alexis everything that he'd been hiding from everyone. He opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could come out Alexis had wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Alexis didn't know what came over her, and she sure as hell didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. She had her arms wrapped tightly around the man that was more than twenty years older than her. She didn't know why she felt compelled to be connected with him.

Bobby sat there, unmoving. He didn't push Alexis away, and he didn't kiss her back. He was just as confused about this as she was. He let her kiss him, more out of shock than anything else.

A few moments later Alexis pulled away and looked into Bobby's eyes, she was embarrassed, but she wasn't going to hide from her feelings. She didn't realize that the need to be connected to Bobby was completely explained by the fact that she knew he was the only person who had the answers to the questions she had. About her childhood, her father, everything. Whether he admitted it or not, Alexis knew he had this information.

"I'm sorry," Alexis semi-whispered.

They were both staring into each other's eyes, unmoving for a few moments before Bobby jerked out of his shock. "Oh, uh. Don't be," he stammered nervously, "It's been a while since a pretty girl like you kissed me."

Alexis just stared at Bobby for a moment, she was confused. Did Bobby have feelings for her? She rubbed her face and leaned in to kiss Bobby again.

This time when Alexis placed her lips against Bobby's the shock was gone and he felt guilty. He didn't know what to say or do the first time she'd kissed him, but this time he gently pushed her away, letting his hands rest lightly on her hips since she was straddling his waist.

"Listen," Bobby began, still staring her in eyes, "We need to talk."

Alexis blushed bright red, this time she was humiliated. She got off his lap and stood up. "I-I'm sorry." She stammered as she hung her head and headed out of the room. Alexis was so ashamed of herself that she could puke. She was engaged after all.

Bobby stood up lightning fast, "Wait! Alex!" he walked after her, grabbing her hand and gently spinning her around. He lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye, "It's not about what just happened." He motioned towards the couch. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

Alexis looked at him curiously, "You mean about why Castiel kidnapped me and made me come here in the first place?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, not that."

Alexis stared at Bobby curiously, taking his hand, "Then what?" she whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

"Maybe we should sit down," he suggested, gently pulling her over to the couch.

She sat with one leg underneath her, facing Bobby. Bobby took a deep breath and stared at his hands, "A while back you asked me what I knew about your past."

Alexis stared at him, she felt all emotion drain from her face, she was about to get the information that she'd been begging for. Her whole life was about to be set out in front of her, she was about to get the truth for the first time in her entire life.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**22**

In the time that it took the doctor to discharge Cassandra, Sam still hadn't woken up. However, Dean was assured by a nurse that Sam's condition was stable, so he agreed to drive Cassandra back to Bobby's. Cassandra's clothes had been cut off of her so they were not available for her to change into, so she would be wearing her hospital gown home. Dean gave Cassandra his flannel shirt so that her whole ass wasn't hanging out. Dean and the nurse helped Cassandra into the wheel chair and wheeled her to Dean's car, which he had gotten Bobby and Alexis to drop off earlier. Dean had pulled the car up to the entrance and the two got Cassandra into the car. She had wanted to walk, but Dean wasn't going to let that happen.

After the nurse got Cassandra into the car she went back inside, and Dean got into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"So ready to go hunting?" Dean joked.

Cassandra snarled, "Oh absolutely." She rolled her eyes.

Dean chuckled, he was still torn about what he'd over heard the doctor say to Cassandra earlier.

"So cocaine? What's up with that?" he asked, trying to keep the judgment out of his voice.

"Dean," Cassandra groaned, "I really don't want to talk about this," her voice was stern. She was hoping her tone would shut Dean up.

"Well, too bad!" Dean barked, slamming his hand against the steering wheel as he drove, causing the car to swerve just a little, "Because you owe me some kind of explanation. Some kind or something," his voice calmed the more he talked, but he was still on edge, and he was confused.

"I don't owe you anything," Cassandra scoffed.

Dean took a deep breath before speaking again, "After everything the two of us have been through together, after everything we've put each other through, I would think that you would feel some kind of commitment or something." Dean shook his head, "But whatever. Maybe you don't. Maybe I've just been imagining this," his voice trailed off.

Cassandra sat there in awe for a few minutes, "Dean-I" she stammered.

Dean cut her off, "Save it, Cass. I get it."

"Dean-" she began again, but Dean silenced her.

"Really, no worries," he spat bitterly, "You don't owe me anything."

Cassandra was going to try to defend herself, but she got the distinct impression that Dean wanted her to shut up. So they drove the rest of the way back to Bobby's in silence. When they did eventually pull into Bobby's Dean started to get out of the car, but Cassandra grabbed his hand.

"Dean," she sighed, "I'm sorry," her leg was propped up on the seat, so it was painful for Cassandra to be leaned over, grabbing Dean.

"Cass," he barked, "Really it's fine."

Cassandra shook her head, "No, no it's not okay. Hear me out, will ya'?" her face was contorted with pain.

Dean shook her off, knowing she was hurting herself, "Okay, fine. But let me get you upstairs and situated first."

Cassandra nodded and Dean walked around to her door of the car, easily picking her up and carrying her bridal style into the house. He could hear Bobby and Alexis's voices coming from the living room, but he didn't see them and didn't have the time to stop and figure out what they were talking about. He carried Cassandra up the stairs and into her room.

"Want some clothes?" he asked, as he set her gently on the bed.

Cassandra nodded and took Dean's flannel shirt off, discarding it on the floor. She was completely naked, but she didn't care. It's not like Dean hadn't seen her naked before. She glanced down at her thigh, there was a gigantic gash in it, from the wreck, which had required several hundred stitches to close. It was going to leave a nasty scar.

Dean had his back to her, rummaging in her dresser for clothes. He picked out a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. "Will this work?" he asked, turning around and seeing her completely naked. He immediately looked away, feeling guilty for looking at her.

Cassandra laughed, "That's fine. I need your help getting dressed. And don't act like you've never seen my body before, Dean." She smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to her, helping her to put the clothes on, and elevate her leg. Dean was exhausted and he wanted to go to sleep, but he also was telling himself that he needed to go back to the hospital and be with his brother.

Cassandra saw the exhaustion on Dean's face, and she also saw the worry. Cassandra knew he was torn. She patted the bed next to her. "Lay down Dean, get some sleep. The hospital said they'd call if Sam woke up, or anything happened."

"Yeah, okay." Dean relented and lay on the bed, fully clothed.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Dean, you can take off your pants. Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

Dean blushed, but the room was dark so Cassandra probably didn't notice.

"I'm not shy!" he barked, softly wiggling out of his jeans and tossing them on the floor. "I just," he stammered, then spoke softly, "I just don't want your dad walking in here again."

Now it was Cassandra's turn to blush, she had completely forgotten about that. "Dean, we swore we'd never talk about that." She growled. Cassandra wasn't angry, but just thinking about it made her feel ashamed and dirty. She and Dean had managed to hide their sexual relationship for years, only to have her dad walk in and find out that way, made her want to throw up.

"Yeah, I know." Dean chuckled, nervously, straightening out his boxers before repositioning himself on the bed so that he could wrap his arm around Cassandra without her having to move.

Cassandra snuggled close to him, without moving her leg. She hated basically being restrained, but she wanted full use of her leg back as soon as possible, and as hard as it was going to be she was going to rest and let it heal. She wanted to hunt again, and nothing was going to stop her.

"Dean," she sighed, turning her head and looking into his eyes. The room was dark, but she could still kind of see his eyes, "I'm sorry about earlier. You didn't deserve it. I do love you, Dean. You know I do."

Dean leaned in and kissed her softly, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I guess it's not my business, I'm just worried about you, kid."

Cassandra nodded, "I know. I know you are," she swallowed hard, "I'm worried about me too."

"So why are you doing this to yourself?" Dean pleaded.

Cassandra let out a long sigh, before finally telling Dean all about everything that had happened with her and Alexis. Including how Alexis had abandoned her, without a word. Cassandra had basically promised Alexis she would keep her mouth shut, but Dean deserved to know. She told Dean everything, except about the dream. The dream that wasn't actually a dream, but her reality, she kept that one to herself. Dean didn't need to know, it would just make him pity her, and Cassandra didn't need anyone's pity.

Dean held her tightly, but gently, he kissed the side of her head. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Cassandra knew he was listening, and that was all that mattered. Eventually they both fell asleep, still clinging desperately to one another.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**23**

Bobby took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took Alexis's hand in his and met her eyes, it was the moment of truth.

"Alexis, I just wanna tell you that everything John and I did, we did to protect you."

Alexis looked skeptically at Bobby and slowly withdrew her hand, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Bobby's voice was almost weak, "John came to me when you were a tiny thing and," he swallowed hard, "He asked me to adopt you. Practically begged me," Bobby whispered.

Alexis stared at Bobby, dumbfounded, "Wait, what?"

Bobby silenced her, "John didn't think that he could take care of a girl. He didn't think he could raise you and the boys on the road."

Alexis's face twisted in confusion and she stood up, turning away from Bobby, "So he dumped me and kept the boys," she choked out the words.

Bobby got up and lay a hand on her shoulder, "It's not that simple," he turned her around, "John didn't think he was capable of taking care of a little girl on his own. He thought you needed a mother-"

She cut Bobby off, "You're not a woman," Alexis spat.

"No, you're right. I'm not a woman. But at the time I was the only hunter John knew and I owned this place and he wanted you to have a normal life."

"What?" Alexis breathed, confusion blanketing her face, "My life was pretty freaking far from normal!"

Bobby scratched his head and sighed, "Sit down and listen!" he barked, getting a little frustrated with her interruptions.

Alexis did what he said, sitting back on the couch and looking up at Bobby as he paced back and forth.

"I didn't know anything about kids. I hadn't even spent much time with Cassi. I couldn't have taken you in. Believe me, I was tempted. I loved you from the second I lay eyes on you. The first time I met you, you were bawling your eyes out because your little brother got hurt. I was the only one who could calm you down," his voice cracked a little as he spoke.

Alexis just stared at Bobby, not willing to speak and being told to shut up again.

"Anyways," Bobby shook his head, "I wasn't cut out to be a parent, but I knew a couple who was. Cassi's mother and father, they knew a hunter couple who had settled down, they were retired. So John and I took you to Texas. Tammy and Richard Collins were willing to take you in. John and I made a promise to each other, we were supposed to leave you alone, not come near you, unless it was an emergency," he took a deep breath, "But looks like John didn't exactly keep up his end of the bargain."

"What?" Alexis's face scrunched up, "What are you talking about?"

Bobby sighed and went over to his desk, pulling out a file and rummaging through some papers. He sneezed as a little cloud of dust traveled upwards into his nose. When he found what he was looking for he walked back over to Alexis and handed her a picture. She looked down at the photo and her mouth fell open.

"That's Uncle Henry," she gasped as she looked at the photo. It was a picture of John leaning against the hood of the Impala, Sam resting on one of his hips and Alexis on the other. Dean was standing right next to them, "Who are those kids?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"You and your brothers," Bobby informed her.

Alexis's head was swimming. Everything she had known up until this point was a lie. Even the one good thing, it was gone and out the window. "Uncle Hen-," she corrected herself, "John's dead," she felt tears beginning to fall.

Bobby nodded and sat down next to Alexis, "I'm sorry, kid," he put his arm around her and rubbed her back gently, "I'm so sorry."

"You know," Alexis wiped a tear from her eye, "The Collins's, they didn't stay retired. As long as I can remember we were on the road hunting."

"Yeah, I found out a couple years after we took you to them. John was angry, he wanted to go get you, make sure you weren't put in harm's way. But by then you were their daughter, it would have been cruel to uproot you again."

Alexis's glare turned cold, "You know what I think was cruel?" her voice began to raise, "The fact that I spent my whole life not knowing who the hell I was, thinking I was just an outcast. And then later finding out that not only did I have a place I actually belonged, but that they'd been lying to me all this time," she spat.

Bobby sighed, "I could explain it to you all day, but you're not ready to listen," he stated calmly, "Let me know when you're ready, and I'll talk to you then."

Alexis shot to her feet, "I don't know who the hell you think you are-!"

Bobby cut her off, "I understand you're upset, but ain't no one gonna yell at me in my own house."

Immediately Alexis shut her mouth, turned, and walked out the front door. She needed some time to cool off. Later she would want to hear the rest of the story, but right now she was incredibly hurt and angry.

She walked through the salvage yard, fuming and wanting to scream and cry and break things. She hated crying and screaming would bring too much attention to her, so she settled for picking up a rock and chucking at one of the windshields of one of the junk cars. It was oddly relieving for Alexis hearing the shattering of glass, it calmed her down and a few minutes later she was able to collect herself enough to go back inside of Bobby's and seek him out. He was up in his room and she walked right in without knocking.

Bobby was lying face up on his bed with his feet on the floor, he turned his head and smiled at Alexis when she walked in. He started to sit up, but Alexis rushed over and crawled on top of him before he could. She kissed him passionately, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Bobby's eyes went wide as she kissed him, he pushed her back gently, "What are you doing?" he asked softly.

Alexis threw her shirt off, "You know what I'm doing," she breathed as she bent down to kiss him again. Alexis had very strong feelings for Bobby, but she didn't quite know what they meant. She was going to figure it out though. She reached her hands down to undo his belt. She pulled it from its loops and tossed it aside.

Bobby frowned, "Hand on a second, kiddo."

Alexis continued to kiss him, "We both want this," she muttered, "I see the way you look at me."

Bobby groaned, he couldn't deny that what Alexis was doing felt nice, it had been a long while since he'd had this kind of physical contact, but he couldn't get past the thought that what they were doing was beyond wrong.

Bobby had every intention of stopping Alexis, but he didn't have to. He heard his bedroom door creak open and he looked over, seeing a very disgusted and confused Dean Winchester standing there.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Ch. 24**

"Shit," he muttered, "Alexis," he pointed her attention to Dean and she fell off the bed, and scrambled to find her shirt. Bobby sat bolt right up, "Dean," he began, "It's not what you think, I swear."

Dean's jaw hung there for a moment, allowing him to clear his head. "My sister, Bobby? Really?" he took a deep breath, he wanted to stay calm.

Bobby bolted off the bed and walked over to Dean, but not too close, "No, Dean. I swear nothing happened."

The upset Winchester scoffed, "Yeah, nothing happened because I walked in."

"No, no," Bobby shook his head, "I was about to stop it."

Dean scrunched his face, "Are you saying this is Lexi's fault?"

Bobby sighed, "No, Dean… You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand why the man I consider my father and the girl who is my sister are sleeping together," he barked, still keeping himself mostly contained.

Alexis finished buttoning her shirt and walked over, "Dean, calm down."

He took a deep breath and looked away from her, "I can't even look at you Lex," he breathed slowly, "Bobby's like our father."

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "No, Bobby is like YOUR father. I didn't grow up with him, hell I didn't even know him until a few months ago, so don't give me that crap."

Dean was at a loss for words, he hated that Alexis could beat him in an argument.

"Listen, son," Bobby began, but was immediately cut off by Dean.

"I really don't wanna hear what you have to say."

Bobby scoffed, "Well, then hear this. I didn't say anything to you when I walked in on you screwing my niece, so I expect the same respect from you, boy."

Dean was once again at a loss for words, he nodded and turned walking out of the room.

Alexis's jaw dropped, "Wh-what? Cassie and Dean are a thing?"

Bobby looked at her, "Huh? I have no idea. I've tried to forget about it. Makes my skin crawl," he shuddered, then he sighed, "Listen, Alex. I don't think we should be… involved."

Alexis's face went bright red, "Oh god, Bobby, I'm so embarrassed… I'm so sorry. I keep making a fool out of myself with you."

Bobby sighed and shook his head, "Alex, do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes… Yeah I do… But I don't really know what those feelings mean. I-that's why I was doing what I did. I want to better understand."

Bobby nodded and sat down, "I think you're just a little confused." He patted her knee, "I care a lot about you, always have. You're like one of my own."

Alexis nodded, "Okay, you're right. I am so sorry," she whispered.

"Besides," Bobby smiled, "Are you like engaged or something?"

Her eyes went wide, "How in the hell do you know about that?" she stood up, looking at him, she'd done her best to try and hide that.

"Cassi told me," he raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, was it a secret? You should know by now that we aren't the bad guys."

Alexis sighed, "You know, I'm really starting to wonder if that's true or not. Because I've been here for months, and still no one has told me why!"

Bobby sighed, "Alex," he shook his head, "I would tell you if I could, please believe me that it's safer for you to not know," he was basically begging.

She rolled her eyes, "I just wanna go home to my fiancé and my little girl," her voice broke and she wiped angrily at a tear that had begun to fall.

"Hey," Bobby spoke softly and put and arm around her.

Alexis pulled away roughly and stood up, "I need some time alone," she turned and headed out the door, rushing outside where she could be alone and not ashamed to let the tears fall. She sat on the hood of one of the wrecked cars in the salvage yard and buried her head in her hands. After what felt like hours she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she wiped her eyes, embarrassed.

"Dean, I didn't want for you to see me like this," she wiped at her eyes harder, still not looking up.

A voice that didn't match Dean's answered her, "No need to be embarrassed."

Alexis sprang into a sitting position and her hand flew down to the waistband of her jeans where she pulled out her gun. Only to look up and see the trench coated angel standing just a few feet from her.

"Cas-Castiel?" she lowered her gun shakily and looked around, noticing she was no longer in the salvage yard, "Where the hell are we? Why did you bring me here?"

Castiel frowned, "I apologize, Alexis. I never wanted to drag you into this. I have no other choice," he took a step towards her.

Alexis immediately raised her gun back up to eye level, knowing full well that shooting the angel with regular bullets would do him no harm, it just made her feel safer.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she stuttered, taking a step back when he advanced on her.

"I'm talking about a spell," he explained slowly, "I need your blood," he took another step towards her.

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "For what? Why didn't you just ask?" she was still hiding behind the gun.

Castiel sighed and pushed the gun out of his face, "A spell to find God… My father. And I didn't ask you, because you would never have agreed."

Alexis frowned, "I might have agreed if you would have just asked me. Is this why I've been under lock-and-freaking-key these last months?"

Castiel frowned, and looked away as he spoke, "Yes, precisely. I had to keep you safe until I had everything ready for the spell."

"Uh-huh," Alexis eyed him suspiciously and chewed the inside of her cheek, "So why my blood? Why not just some random person, or one of the guys."

"Because," he relaxed his shoulders, "The spell calls for specific blood."

Alexis noticed the angel start to grow very nervous, "Cas, what are you not telling me?"

Castiel fidgeted, "Nothing… It's nothing. Please, just relax and have a seat." He flicked his wrist and Alexis was strapped into a chair.

"What the hell?" she barked, fighting against the restraints, "Dude, what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Please," he sighed, "Quit yelling, I'm the only one who can hear you," he told her calmly, turning back to his spell, combining the ingredients.

"Where are my brothers?" she growled, then paused, "They have no idea about any of this, do they?"

Castiel sighed, "No, they are completely unaware," he admitted.

Alexis's heart skipped a beat, "You've been lying to them," then her jaw dropped when she realized what was about to happen, "You're going to kill me, aren't you? Bleed me dry for your little spell."

He leaned up against the table and nodded, "Yes."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**CH. 25**

"Bobby!" Dean yelled, running top speed back into the beaten down house, "Bobby where the hell are you?" he pounded up the steps and back into the old man's room.

Bobby shot to his feet, "What? What's the matter Dean?" he had his gun ready.

Dean doubled over, trying to catch his breath, "It's…. It's Lex," he panted, "She's gone."

Bobby's face twisted sickeningly, "Gone? What the hell do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?"

Dean finally caught his breath, "Cas, he took her. One second she was standing fifty feet from me and the next she's gone. If I blinked I would have missed him. Dammit, Bobby! What the hell is going on?"

Bobby frowned, "I don't know. But we gotta find her."

"Dammit, Bobby! He's been lying to us! Again! We never should have trusted him."

"Calm down, boy. You don't know that," Bobby hurried down the steps, "You know what we gotta do, right?"

Dean followed closely behind him, "What? No… What are you talking about, Bobby?"

"Son, you got the king of hell in your circle. We gotta summon him," he rummaged around in some of the drawers getting out ingredients and supplies, "and we gotta get him to track down Cas, okay?"

Dean frowned, "Bobby, I don't-"

A glare that was sharp enough to cut glass stopped Dean in his tracks, "Dean, what other option do we have? Think Cas is gonna come if you call him? Because I don't. And whatever is going on, he obviously didn't want us to know about it. So unless you want your sister dead I suggest you put on your big boy panties and you get to bargaining with Crowley, okay?"

Dean sighed and nodded slowly, watching Bobby as he performed the summoning ritual and Crowley appeared in the demon trap in the middle of the room.

The king sighed, naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist, "Really boys?" he took a sip from his glass, "You have my cell number, is summoning really necessary now-a-days? I was in the middle of a spectacular massage."

Dean frowned, "Crowley, I need you to find Cas for me. He took off with my sister-"

Crowley cut him off, "Your sister? When in the hell did you boys acquire another sibling?"

"We don't have time for this, dammit! Can you locate him or not?"

Crowley put his hands up defensively, "Of course I can. What kind of king do you think I am?"

Dean frowned, "Don't be cute with me."

Crowley narrowed his eyes, "You're going to have to let me out of the devil's trap if you want me to get anything done."

Dean glanced at Bobby who nodded in agreement. Dean pulled out the demon knife and bent down, scratching away at a little bit of paint and opening up the devils trap. Crowley strolled easily out of it and snapped, clothes appearing on his body.

"Now that's better," he smirked and went over to Bobby's desk rummaging through it and removing a large map and some other ingredients, "I need a feather of the angel we are looking for."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I got one in the car. I'll be right back," Dean rushed out to the Impala and rummaged through the trunk, desperately looking for the box with Castiel's feathers. It was dark and he was just about ready to give up when his hand was pierced by splintered wood. "No, no. no!" he barked, picking up the pieces of the broken box and carrying them inside, "The winged dick broke in." he barked, defeated.

Crowley frowned and took the box, noticing little fibers of feathers stuck to the splintered wood, "Let's hope the ritual still works" he took the box and put it in with the other ingredients, struck a match, and dropped it into the bowl. As the objects caught on fire they began to glow and liquefy into molten fire. "So far so good" he looked up at Bobby and Dean, "Final step," he sighed as he poured the concoction onto the map and watched as all but one area on the map turned into ash, "Looks like they are in El Paso."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Texas? What the hell is in Texas?"

Crowley frowned, "I don't know. But that's where they are. I think a thank you is in order."

Dean shot Crowley a glare, then turned back to Bobby, "That's like a day and a half drive from here. Who the hell knows if we are even gonna make it."

Bobby sighed, "Dean, we gotta try. Come on."

"Err hum," Crowley cleared his throat, and got their attention.

"What Crowley?" Dean barked.

"Excuse me, but being the king of hell has some advantages." Crowley smirked.

"What are you talking about, douche bag?" Dean barked.

"Tsk-tsk. Is that really the way to talk to the man who is trying to help save your sister?"

Dean groaned, "Okay, Crowley… What do you want?"

"Nothing, not a thing," he smiled and chuckled, "Okay, maybe something, but I'll take a rain check. You need to get to El Paso now, you can owe me later." Crowley snapped his fingers and the next thing Bobby and Dean knew they were standing outside of an old factory.

"Think she's in there?" Bobby pointed to the ramshackled building.

Dean sighed loudly, "Yeah, if the past repeats himself, everything always happens in a rundown scary looking place."

Bobby nodded, "Don't I know it." He sighed and pulled out the angel blade, "Let's go get your sister." He ushered him towards the building.

They stood at the threshold together and Dean slowly pushed the door open, holding his gun ready, "Cas!" he called out, "Where the hell are you?" he skimmed through the building before coming to a locked door, "Dammit!" he barked, "Bobby, help me break the door down."

Bobby nodded and the two men threw themselves against the door, easily breaking it down and falling into the room.

Castiel turned to them, "Dean," he sighed, "You can't stop it… It's done," he told him, turning back to the spell.

Dean grabbed the angel blade and popped up off the ground in a blink of an eye, slamming Castiel against the wall and holding the angel blade to his throat, "What the hell did you do?" he snarled.

Bobby ran to Alexis's side, her head hung limply and her skin was cold and pale. Bobby unstrapped her and lay her gently on the ground, "Alex," he barked, slapping her face lightly, "No, no, no…" he felt for a pulse, "Dean, she's not breathing!" he began CPR.

Dean pressed the blade harder against his throat, "What did you do?" he yelled.

Castiel swallowed hard, "Dean, I'm sorry. I had no other choice."

Dean's eyes widened, "What the hell did you do?!" he screamed

"It-It was a spell. To bring my father back," the angel stuttered, "I needed legacy blood."

"Then you ask me," he spat, "Ask Sam! You don't kidnap my sister."

"The blood, it needed to be pure. Not tainted by heaven or hell… Pure… Your sister, she's never died… She was pure."

The fire burned in Dean's eyes, "Fix her!" he demanded.

Castiel frowned, "I can't Dean…. Please, just let me finish the spell. God will come, he will put everything right," he paused, looking Dean directly in the eyes, "Please, Dean… You have to understand."

Dean shook his head slowly, "No, Cas," he felt bile rise in his throat as he pulled back the angel blade and shoved it deep inside of Castiel's chest and watched the light in the angel's eyes shine brightly, and then slowly die away for the last time. He jerked the blade out and pushed the body to the ground before running over to Bobby.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Ch. 26**

"Dean," Bobby's underused voice cracked from across the room, "It's been three months."

Dean looked up from his bottle of whiskey, his eyes had big dark bags under them and his skin was an unnatural pale green color, "And?"

"And, don't you think it's time-" he stopped, "Dean, I know what you're thinking… But this wasn't your fault," he'd said this to Dean over and over since it happened.

Dean's eyes narrowed, "The hell it wasn't. I forced her to stay here against her will, forced her away from safety and back into hunting. She trusted Castiel because of me. And now, she's dead because of me," and he broke, Dean couldn't even say the words without breaking down into sobs. He hadn't felt this weak since Sam had been tossed into the pit with Michael and Lucifer. Now was worse because either Bobby or Sam were standing watch over him, on suicide patrol.

Sam was slowly getting better, the bleed and hemorrhage in his brain had healed, minimal damage. It would take several months of physical therapy before he was back to his old self completely. His hair, they had to shave it all off when he was having his surgeries. Now, it had started growing back everywhere except for the scarred area from the surgery. Sam hated it, he missed his hair, but more than anything he realized that he was lucky to be alive. Sam got out of the hospital a week after Alexis's death, and Dean hadn't told him until he got home. By then he, Bobby, and Cassandra had already give her a hunters funeral.

When Bobby and Dean came home with Alexis's body Cassandra hadn't taken it well. In fact, she hadn't even known that Alexis had gone missing or that Bobby and Dean were hunting her down. No one had told her anything. So when Dean came up the stairs and walked into her room, his eyes hollow and full of sadness Cassandra had assumed that Sam had taken a turn for the worse.

"Cassi," Dean had gently shaken her awake, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah Dean?" she yawned and had him help her sit up, being careful not to rip open her stitches in her leg, "What happened?" she whispered when her eyes took in the sight of the broken Winchester.

"It-uh… There's been an accident," he shook his head, "Not an accident."

Cassandra held his hand, "Dean, what's going on?" her voice caught in her throat.

"Alexis is dead," he could barely get the words out, he wanted to be strong and for none of this to bother him. But it did, it ate at him. He had just gotten his sister back, and because he was a complete idiot and he had trusted Castiel he had lost her.

Cassandra's jaw dropped, "N-no… What? How?"

But Dean couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, he just lay his head in his hands and sobbed. Cassandra wrapped her arms around him tightly and did the same. It took a long while for Dean to be able to tell her exactly what had happened, but when he was finally calm enough he carried Cassandra down the stairs and outside where bobby had set up the altar.

Cassandra limped over painfully and gently unwrapped Alexis face, she needed to see it to be sure. She let out a loud, choking sob when she saw her best friend's pale, dead face. She would have collapsed if Bobby hadn't rushed to her side and held her up.

"We've gotta start," he hugged his niece tightly, and helped her over to the bench.

Dean looked at Bobby, "I should do it… I'm her brother."

"Dean," he sighed, "Shouldn't we tell Sam?"

"No," Dean shook his head violently, "I already lost one sibling, I can't lose him too. Doctor says stress will make him worse. We'll tell him when he gets out of the hospital," he walked over and soaked her body in the gasoline before lighting the match and setting her ablaze. He visibly flinched as he watched her being engulfed in the flames and after a few minutes he couldn't deal with it anymore and he turned on his heel and walked back inside, drowning himself in alcohol, and passing out.

The day sam got out of the hospital was one of the hardest days, Dean hadn't visited Sam once since Alexis's death, and made Bobby swear not to breathe a word of the news to Sam. Sam knew something was up when Dean quit visiting, but he had no idea that it was something like what it was.

Bobby had brought Sam home and sat him on the couch, getting him comfortable.

"Bobby, where's my brother?"

He sighed, "He's coming. He needs to talk to you."

At that very moment Dean walked down the stairs, "Sam?" he hiccuped drunkenly, "Forgot you were coming home today."

Bobby helped Dean down and into the living room.

"Dean, where have you been? I started getting freaked out when you stopped coming up to the hospital."

Dean looked at Sam, his eyes glassy, "Sorry, didn't think you'd want a murderer coming to see you."

"Dammit Dean, you're not a murderer." Bobby smacked him upside the head.

Sam's eyes went wide, "What? Who died?"

Dean's eyes started to tear up, he couldn't help it, "She didn't just die…" he took a shaky breath and long pull from his bottle, "Alexis… She's dead because of me."

Sam looked at Bobby, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Castiel lied to us… He needed her for a spell, she died in the process."

"Dean… It's not your fault.. You didn't know, you never would have-" Sam was cut off with the shattering of the bottle being thrown passed his head,

"I didn't ask for you to absolve me of my guilt, I told Cas to bring her here," he barked, coldly and walked out the back door.

Sam's jaw dropped and he couldn't hardly make any words, "Wh-when?"

Bobby sat across from the younger Winchester, "About a week ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Dean made me swear not to. He didn't want you stressing and making yourself worse."

Sam took a deep breath, "Did Cas get away?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, Dean killed him."

Sam sighed, "Two people he loves in one day… No wonder he's wrecked… I gotta talk to Cassi."

Bobby nodded, "Okay, she's up in her room."

Sam walked up and knocked on the door, "Hey Cass" he walked right in and sat on the bed, "How's your leg?"

Cassandra looked up from her sob session, "Oh hey Sam," she sighed, "Hurts like a bitch. But I can walk now."

"Tell me about it," he sighed, knowing they weren't really talking about the physical pain.

Cassandra reached over and hugged him, "Dean's never going to forgive himself, is he?"

Sam looked down slowly, "No, not if memory serves. Dean's really good at blaming himself for everything," he chuckled sadly, "It's his favorite thing to do," he frowned.

Cassandra sighed, "Yeah, it really is, "You'll take care of him?"

Sam nodded, "I'll do my best."

"Sam, you need to get some rest. Why don't you go and lay down?"

"Yeah, you're right," he got up and went to lay down.

Cassandra sighed and got up, packing up some things of her own into a bag, and all of Alexis's into another, tossing them out the window so she wouldn't have to carry them down. She had something she needed to take care of.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**CH. 27**

Taking off without a word wasn't a decision Cassandra made easily. In fact, it was hard for her to do, especially since everyone was so broken up and destroyed. She knew he leaving would make things harder, but she had something she needed to do.

Cassandra needed to go back to Texas and find Jesse, Alexis's fiancé. He needed to know what happened, maybe not the whole story, but he at least deserved to know that she was dead, so he would quit waiting for her to come home. Cassandra also had a secret, something she was keeping from the family, she knew they couldn't handle it, so she was going to take care of it on her own.

It took Cassandra almost a week to reach her destination. She wasn't able to drive more than a few hours at a time before she was absolutely exhausted. And the first couple of days she was having to switch out cars to make sure she wasn't being tracked by one of the guys. When she finally did get to the little cottage where she knew Jesse lived she almost turned around and went home. She hadn't realized how hard it was going to be for her to walk up to that door and explain to the man that the love of his life was dead.

Slowly she approached the door and knocked, she couldn't breathe and she leaned up against the frame.

Jesse answered and looked at her, she looked familiar, he just couldn't remember where he had seen her before, "Hello?"

Cassandra took a deep breath, "I'm Cassandra Singer."

Jesse's jaw dropped, now he remembered who she was.

"You know who I am?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah… Alex talked about you a lot. Come inside," he couldn't help but feel like her presence meant something bad had happened, "My daughter's napping," he led her into the living room.

Cassandra nodded and followed him inside, taking a seat on the couch, Alexis's bag in tow.

"So, uh… What brings you here?" he swallowed passed the lump in his throat.

"Well," she took a deep breath, "I thought you should know… Alexis passed away."

Jesse shut his eyes and spent several minutes trying to control his breathing, "What happened?" he hadn't opened his eyes, he wanted to pretend like none of this was happening.

"Uh," she paused, "Did she ever tell you about all the crazy stuff she did for work?"

Jesse shook his head, "No, I…I never let her. I didn't want to know."

"Uh, well… She was… we all were betrayed by someone we trusted. He killed her."

Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose, "Uh, okay," his voice broke and he started to tremble.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry." She couldn't help but lean over and hug him tightly.

"Yeah" he wiped his nose. "Yeah me too. Uh, when did it happen?"

"Two weeks ago," she nodded and bit her lip, "Are- are you going to be okay?"

Jesse sighed, "I don't know… I guess I'm gonna have to, I've got my baby to take care of," he paused, "Did Alexis ever tell you why she walked out on you?"

Cassandra shook her head, "No, she didn't," she was now focused one-hundred percent on what the man had to say.

"She was pregnant," he stated simply.

"She was?" Cassandra's heart broke, "But Elliot's not hers."

Jesse shook his head, "No, she was pregnant, but the baby died. She came back to live with me and had the baby, but she died."

Cassandra felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Oh god. I had no idea."

Jesse nodded, "We buried her, the cemetery is a five minute walk. Would you like to see her grave?"

"Yes, please," she got up and limped after him, halfway there he noticed her pained expression and let her use him for a crutch.

Jesse pointed out the correct headstone and Cassandra fell to her knees and sobbed looking at it, "Baby Cassandra" she read the headstone.

Jesse knelt down and rubbed her back, "She hated herself for leaving you."

Cassandra flung her arms around him, "After all this time I thought she had just forgotten about me, pretended I didn't exist," he body wracked with violent sobs.

Jesse held her, "No… Never. She loved you," he helped her stand back up and walked her back to the house, "Why don't you get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"Yeah okay," she didn't feel like arguing and more than anything she was absolutely exhausted, so she let Jesse lead her into the bedroom, "Oh, Jess, there's a bag I left in the living room, it has the rest of her things in it. I thought you should have it."

Jesse nodded and helped her into the bed, "Thank you Cassandra." then he walked back into the living room and started going through the things. The first thing he pulled out was her wallet, he opened it and the first thing that fell out was the family picture that she always carried on her. He couldn't help but smile at the nostalgia. He opened some of the other pockets, not because he was expecting to find money, but just because it was there and it was hers and he missed her more than he ever missed anything. The next thing that fell out was a folded up piece of paper. It had his name written on the front. Slowly he unfolded it and read the message.

 _Jesse,_

 _I am so unbelievably sorry for these past few months. I've put you through hell, something you didn't deserve. You treated me like a queen and I walked all over your heart. I just wanted you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen, I love you so much. Possibly more than I've ever loved anyone. So thank you, and if I never get to tell you in person again I want you to know that you are the most amazing man, and father I've ever met._

 _I also want you to know that it's okay for you to move on. Find someone who is going to be there for you, since I can't. I wish I was, but I don't think I'm ever coming home. Not because I don't want to, but because I have a duty, when you know the things I know about the world it becomes your responsibility to protect what you can. I'm trying to protect you. I love you._

 _-A_

Jesse couldn't help but feel his heart break again and he broke down into sobs and lay curled up with the letter and one of her shirts that he found in the bag. Eventually his daughter came out into the room and he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly and fell asleep holding on to her.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Ch. 28**

Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder, "I'm proud of you, boy."

"Thanks Bobby," he took a deep breath, "Guess you're right… Six months is enough to waste away," he looked at the old man, who had aged thirty years in just a few months, "Have you heard from her… From Cassi?"

Bobby shook his head, "You ask me that every day, you know I would tell you if I did."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I know… I just don't understand why she would just leave. Especially when she did, when we all needed each other so much."

This was the millionth time they'd had this conversation, Bobby just sighed and nodded, "I know Dean, the second I know anything else you will be the first to know. Now, you and Sam better get on the road if you're going to make it to the hunt by sun up," he smiled at the Winchester.

Dean couldn't help but let a smile form over those pouty lips, the last thing he had hunted had been his best friend, but he wasn't thinking about that right now. He was antsy to get out of the house, and being back on the road with his brother like old times was exactly what he needed.

"Thanks for setting this up for us, Bobby."

Bobby liked seeing the old Dean coming back out, "Of course, boy. Anything to get you outta my damn house," he joked and helped Dean pack up the car.

Sam walked out the door and couldn't help but give Bobby and quick hug, it had been almost a year since they had gone a real hunt, and left Bobby behind.

"Now," Bobby hugged Sam back, "Don't you go gettin' another brain injury ya' idjit."

Sam chuckled, "Of course, Bobby." He got into the car with his brother and the two took off to their hunt.

The hunt went off without a hitch. They successfully tracked and took out an entire nest of vampires without more than a couple bruises and scratches. They stopped at a motel that night and neither of them would dare to admit it but they both missed Bobby. They missed how he would grunt a good night to them when he headed upstairs for bed, and they both missed the house, and the feeling of safety in the familiar. Both of the boys also wanted to return to Bobby's as soon as the hunt was over, but Dean didn't take them back, instead they hit the road once again. The road is where they belonged, and now that Alexis was gone there really wasn't any reason for the two to be tied down any longer.

So the boys drove, they tracked down some monsters and they killed them. Just like old times. They stayed in dingy little motel rooms, they argued, Dean got drunk and ate bacon cheeseburgers and Sam went running and ate salads. They both ignored the hurt feeling, just like they always did.

Everything went back to the way it used to be before they met Alexis, only this time Castiel wasn't there. But Dean avoided thinking about the angel, that only brought up more heartache. Similar to any other loss the boys had experienced they both avoided talking about that person like the plague, it went back to if Alexis had never existed.

However, unlike every loss before Dean found himself taking long walks at night and just talking to her, speaking out loud to nothing in particular, but hoping that she was somewhere around that she could hear him. When Dean first started doing this he felt like an idiot, he knew a lot about death, and he knew that Alexis couldn't hear him unless she was a ghost, and he burned her bones, so the likely hood of that was very slim. But the more Dean talked out loud about how he felt, and how sorry he was, the better he started to feel.

He wouldn't dare admit this to Sam, he didn't want to look weak. He wanted Sam to think he was just over it, forgotten about her. They didn't know her for that long anyways, so why should he be this broken?

Sam had overheard him once or twice, and didn't really understand it but no way was he going to interrupt Dean's healing. Sam also didn't know they had a sister, not as long as Dean had known. So Sam let Dean do his thing, and he left him alone about it. That was the best thing to do anyways. Dean needed his space, and so did Sam. They were both grieving, the biggest difference however was that Sam didn't feel responsible for his sister's death, he didn't have to carry her dead body home, and he didn't have to watch it go up in flames like so many family and friends before.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Dean was keeping an eye out for Cassandra, but more like a silent agreement between the two boys. Sam would have been lying if he'd said he hadn't wanted to find her too. So they went after any and all clues leading up to her. If either of them found a clue they would announce it to the other person subtly, and then they would go track it down. It always ended up being nothing though.

There was one time the boys came close, but they never knew. They walked into the same café that Cassandra was waitressing in. However, Cassandra looked different. She had cut off her hair and bleached it blonde, she had also gained quite a bit of weight and her face was puffy. But she knew if Dean got a look at her face he would know right away it was her. So she did what a hunter in hiding does best. She took off her apron and walked out the back door, getting in her car and driving until she was thousands of miles away. She couldn't risk them finding her, not yet anyways.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Ch. 29**

Cassandra lay back in a hospital bed, half asleep. She had just gone through an ordeal. It was one of the longest and hardest ordeals of her life, and she had done it all on her own. She was strong, but she didn't know that. In fact, she thought the polar opposite. She wasn't going to deal with the fallout from the ordeal, she had other plans, she was pawing her responsibility off on someone else because she felt too weak and alone to deal with it herself.

She knew she could go home, Bobby would help her. He would welcome her back with open arms, she knew this. But she didn't want to. She didn't want to face Dean or Sam. She didn't want to have to explain to everyone where she had been, why she had taken off, and why she had done it all. She was going to go home, just as soon as she pawned off the issue and got out of the hospital.

A softy and sweet cry broke up the quite of the room and immediately pulled Cassandra out of her sleep, she leaned over and plucked the newborn from her bassinet, cradling her in her arms. When the newborn wouldn't quiet down Cassandra sighed and pulled her hospital gown down in the front and began to nurse the infant.

"Shhh, baby girl," she rubbed the little one's cheek lightly with her finger, "Your mommy and daddy will be here soon to get you."

The little girl opened her eyes and the brightest green eyes looked up at Cassandra, "I love you, Alexis." She kissed the baby's head. She swallowed hard, a big part of her wanted to call Dean and tell him everything, but she couldn't stand the thought of what he would say. Especially if he took the news badly.

Cassandra didn't believe that she could take care of this baby, so she had found an adoptive couple for her just as soon as she could. Cassandra had known she was pregnant, she found out about it the day Alexis had died. But when she saw Dean that broken she hid the news from him, not wanting to upset him further. Then when she'd had her little talk with Sam she'd known for sure that this wasn't what Dean needed right now.

When Cassandra first found out a tiny part of her got excited, she had these picture perfect visions playing in her mind, but it didn't take long for all of them to come crashing down. She felt stupid for thinking any of that could happen, she should have known that from the start. So she took off. Originally she was just going to terminate the pregnancy, but when she went into that cold doctor's office she turned on her heel and headed straight to an adoption center. She must have interviewed with a hundred adoptive couples before finding the perfect ones. What really sold her on them was their desire to name the baby Alexis.

So they came to pick up the little girl. The woman, he name was Ellen and her husband's name was William. They had been married for fifteen years and hadn't been able to make a baby of their own. They were stable, lived in the same house in a good school district for the last ten years. All they really wanted was to start a family of their own. Sure, they were a little older, but not too much. They were smart, educated people who really seemed to love each other. So she agreed.

When they came in the hospital room Cassandra was dressed and ready to go, as soon as they picked up Alexis she would be released and ready to go back to her life.

"Hello," she smiled warmly and walked over to hug her daughter's new parents, "So glad to see you."

"The pleasure is all ours." William smiled, "So happy we get to meet our little girl.

Cassandra walked over and picked Alexis up out of her bed, "Seven pound, eleven ounces, twenty-one inches long." She held the baby for what she felt in her heart would be the very last time.

Ellen smiled, "She's so beautiful," the woman's voice cracked, something that annoyed Cassandra just a little bit.

Cassandra just smiled and handed the little girl over, "Take good care of her, promise?"

Both of the parents nodded furiously. Then the lawyer came in and took Cassandra to sign off on the last bit of legal paperwork that needed to be signed. She read over the sheets, and in her brain she was screaming to grab the baby and run. To run home to Bobby and Dean and play house. She looked back at the woman holding her baby and almost did just that, but for some reason her hand started moving and she noticed her small signature being scrawled onto the paper and then her feet leading her out of the hospital.

It was a closed adoption. More than likely she would never see the little girl again. More than likely the little girl would never know that she was adopted. More than likely Dean Winchester would never know that he fathered a beautiful little girl that looked just like him.

Cassandra got to her car and began to sob violently. She thought she was weak because she was too scared to raise a baby on her own. She believed she was weak because she was too terrified to tell the man she loved that she had gotten pregnant with his baby, and subsequently given that baby away. She was ashamed and embarrassed. She didn't think she was doing the right thing by giving the baby to a stable and loving couple. In fact she firmly believed it was the wrong thing.

She knew that the best place for her baby was in her arms, surrounded by hunters who would risk their lives just to make sure that she wouldn't suffer one ounce of pain. But Cassandra was too afraid to admit to her family of all of this, so she did the wrong thing. And she knew she would regret it for the rest of her life, but she did it anyways.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**CH. 30**

Bobby paced back and forth through his living room. He was going stir crazy. The boys hadn't checked back in a while, but he didn't want to be the annoying dad figure who called them to yell at them. But he was going nuts, he was completely alone. He hadn't heard from the boys and worse he still hadn't heard from his niece since she disappeared.

He had nothing to do with his time but stare at the wall and think, and when you are in the state of mind that the hunter was in, crazy things tend to pop inside of your head. And when you don't have anyone around to tell you that those things are crazy, you tend to act on them.

It didn't take Bobby long to convince himself that what was going through his head was a good idea, when in fact it was a very bad idea. Time and time again they had all made this mistake- Sam and Dean particularly, and it always ended up biting them in the ass. But he refused to think about that. He rummaged through his drawers, getting out a scoop of graveyard dirt, a black cat bone, some yarrow, and one of his fake ID's, then he walked himself quickly to the nearest crossroads and buried the little box with the items inside.

"Robert Singer," the demon popped up behind him, "And what do I owe the pleasure?" a long-legged, black eyed woman ran her hand over his shoulder as she walked around to his front.

Bobby smiled, "Well aren't you a pretty one, kinda surprised your king didn't show his face.

The girl smiled and her eyes changed to human, "He doesn't manage the crossroads anymore, he probably has no idea that you've summoned me."

Bobby nodded, "Okay, well this is better."

She shook her head, "Actually, no. We've been advised not to make deals with you boys."

Bobby frowned, "Not even if we have something you really, really want?"

The demon raised an eyebrow, "Bobby, your soul is basically worthless, remember last time you managed to get it back? Hell can't operate on freebies."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Not my soul you idjit."

She sighed, "Okay, then what are you talking about?"

Bobby pulled out a hunk of wood, "This."

She looked at Bobby for a moment, dumbstruck, "What in the hell is that?"

"Huh? You don't recognize it?" he scoffed, "How can I get in touch with your king? He'll want it. It's a piece of the Staff of Moses."

Her jaw dropped, "No need to bring him into this… I bring him that and I'll be promoted, he won't care that we made a deal… Now what do you want?"

Bobby smiled, "I want Alexis back. As she was. Alive and well."

The demon though about it for a moment, "Weren't her bones burned?"

"Yes," he nodded, "But is that really a problem? Can't you put her back together again?"

She sighed, "I suppose I could do it, if I was inclined."

"What? Didn't you just say you wanted the staff?"

The demon nodded, "Yes, I do. But see, I'm risking everything just by being here and talking to you."

Bobby sighed, "So what else do you want?"

"Hmmm," she bit her lip, pretending to think about it, "World peace, maybe some pancakes," she chuckled.

"Okay, I'm starting to get pissed off," he slowly pulled out the knife, with no intention of stabbing her, he just wanted things to move a little faster.

She put her hands up defensively, "Okay, okay. You hunters always so quick to jump to stabbing. Tell you what, I'll bring your little girlfriend back as she was, for the staff you promised me and in ten years you come and help me take over hell. By then I'll have enough power to overthrow Crowley. Understand?"

Bobby sighed and nodded, "Fine. Deal." He pulled her tight to his chest and covered her lips with his, sticking the Staff of Moses in her hand.

She smiled when the kiss broke, then she snapped her finger, "Done." And she disappeared.

Slowly Bobby walked back to the house, he didn't know where she would be and he didn't know what to expect. He didn't even think about how he would explain this to Sam or Dean. He was hoping that Alexis would have no idea of how this happened, that way he could play dumb as well.

He opened the door and let it slam behind him when he let go and walked inside. He wanted to run through the house screaming her name, he wanted nothing more than to see her face and pull her into a hug, but he didn't. He did his best to play it cool, so he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, sitting and sipping on it. After a while he heard footsteps upstairs, and then he heard them coming down the stairs.

He stood up and kept his hand ready at his gun, not yet drawing it but keeping it ready in case of an unwanted surprise. He couldn't hide the smile on his lips when he saw Alexis walk into the living room, looking the same as the last time he had seen her alive.

He kept himself from running at her and pulling her into a hug and not letting go. It didn't feel real. Looking at her again for the first time in almost a year was surreal. He didn't know how anyone was going to take this, but all he cared about was the fact that she was breathing and alive, she hadn't deserved to die, and Bobby felt good about sacrificing himself for her. He didn't care if he lived, just as long as she was okay. Bobby had the protective father mentality when it came to her, he wanted her safe and happy, and he was willing to do anything to make sure that she was.


End file.
